


Queen of Peace

by otsfatimad



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Florence + the Machine References, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otsfatimad/pseuds/otsfatimad
Summary: "El Rey ha enloquecido de sufrimiento".Tras años de injusticias en nombre una Reina Moribunda, los sobrevivientes de la masacre se levantan en armas para derrocar al mal que cubrió los ojos de la paz.El Lobo Azul y el Ave ciega avanzan para enfrentarse al Conejo Oscuro."La Reina de la Paz siempre da lo mejor de sí para complacer".Maestro contra aprendiz.La guerra acaba de comenzar.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Kai/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 1





	1. Corona de Plata

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic también publicado en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad: Queen of Peace by Otsfatimad  
> Espero que les guste.♥  
> ¡A leer!

_¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir protegiendo tu corazón y el mío?_

Florence + the Machine, _Heavy in your Arms_

*******

La brisa azotaba fuertemente contra su contraído rostro, enfriando el sudor que perlaba su frente. Los cabellos, largos y negros, volaban con frenesí. Agitó con fuerza la rienda de su hermoso caballo negro y presionó sus piernas contra los costados del animal. Howl, como había nombrado a su compañero equino, aceleró en sus movimientos.

Contra ellos avanzaba a paso rápido una avalancha de hombres disfrazados en color blanco. Sus afiladas y amenazantes espadas desenvainadas se mostraban listas para clavarse sobre el pecho de aquel caballero desertor. 

Su vista se nubló. Mientras corría con la brisa en contra, sintió una onda fría saltar desde un punto a sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero pudo notar cómo una luz blanca y potente salpicaba el panorama. Howl bajó el ritmo de su andar y se desvió del camino por un momento, pero en cuanto la luz se desvaneció, tanto el hombre como el caballo recobraron su ritmo. Pasaron por encima de aquellos hombres que ahora estaban

( _muertos_ )

inconscientes.

Escuchó los gruñidos de La Bestia al correr con ímpetu detrás de él. Aquellos pasos eran tan impactantes que casi no oía el andar de los hombres que iban siguiendo el camino que él les marcaba. Sin embargo, en la lejanía del bullicio, distinguió perfectamente el graznido del _Ave Ciega._

Nuevamente agitó la rienda de Howl. El equino continuó su marcha libre de adversarios hasta las puertas del Castillo de Plata. Éstas estaban cerradas, aparentemente libres de protección, pero él sabía muy bien que en las bardas se encontraba otro ciento de hombres con flechas ardientes, preparados para romper su lema de paz en cuanto diera un paso cerca de su perímetro.

Ellos esperaban por él, lo habían hecho durante diez años. Ellos esperaban por el Lobo Azul, por el más grande traidor del reino.

Entrecerró los ojos y una nueva onda, esta vez ardiente y lacerante, saltó desde un punto negro que resplandecía a sus espaldas. Las plumas del Ave Ciega volaron a sus costados, mientras sentía la muerte recorrer con un agujero oscuro el pecho de aquellos que estuvieran a su alcance.

La puerta cayó. El caballero de la oxidada armadura azul detuvo al equino. Desenvainó la espada plateada, y saltó para enfrentarse a aquellos que antes fueron sus compañeros de batalla.

Terminó de alaciarse los delicados cabellos plateados mientras escuchaba el estruendo a las afueras del castillo.

Cerró los ojos un momento y pudo sentir que bajo sus parpados algo se humedecía. Lentamente, volvió la vista al espejo que estaba a su frente y se dejó sorprender por el bello reflejo que observó.

Miró hacia la ventana. La débil luz del sol había desaparecido detrás de nubes oscuras y amenazantes. Poco a poco, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el cristal. Observó el verde jardín, con un adorno de blancas y hermosas flores que vistas desde ese punto parecían formar una corona plateada.

Escuchó un estruendo oscuro que se extendía desde las afueras de los muros de protección. Suspiró y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Todo en él lucía tan pulcro y blanco, tan perfecto y lleno de paz. Todo era tan puro. Todo contrastaba con sus pensamientos.

Escuchó que alguien le llamaba desde fuera de la habitación, así que con un aire de resignación, se dirigió hacia la salida. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un desfile de soldados esperado por él para resguardar su camino hasta el encuentro con su amado.

Con paso firme, fue entre los guardias mientras estos agachaban la cabeza como símbolo de respeto. Sintió frío lacerando sus desnudos y lechosos brazos. Pudo observar cómo una nube de vaho gris se desprendía con su aliento al caminar.

Sus pies seguían el ritmo fuerte y determinante que tuvieron desde la primera vez que cruzó esa línea del castillo. Su airosidad común no podría perderse ni aunque estuviera muerto de miedo por dentro.

Los guardias se detuvieron de pronto y él se quedó quieto, observando una blanca puerta frente suyo. El marco tenía sutiles adornos de flores plateadas y negras.

En ese momento, fue la única vez que mostró una leve señal de debilidad al bajar la cabeza hasta sus pies.

¿Qué tal si las cosas en realidad no funcionaban de la manera que planeó?

Tragó saliva, y aunque el temor lo estaba matando, levantó el rostro y trató de recobrar su seguridad. Asintió levemente, y un guardia con armadura gris abrió la puerta de la iglesia.

Antes de que la puerta cediera por completo, levantó un brazo y llevó la mano hasta su cuello, como era su costumbre, quería tocar aquella hermosa joya que siempre portaba como un amuleto de la suerte. Pero no estaba más. Desde hacía tiempo atrás, la suerte no estaba con él.

La blanca luz de la iglesia lo empapó por completo. Sus pupilas se contrajeron, tratando de acostumbrarse a ese grado de luminosidad. Cuando su vista estuvo preparada, pudo observar que al fondo, en el altar, el Rey sonreía alegre, esperando por él.

La primera campanada retumbó.

La música de los ángeles comenzó a sonar con fuerza y los invitados a la ceremonia se levantaron de sus asientos, luciendo sus trajes de resplandecientes y vivos colores. Las sonrisas y aplausos llenaron el lugar.

Caminó con aire de valentía hasta el altar, sintiendo cómo todas las miradas se posaban sobre él. Todos ahí sonreían, pero podía notar el miedo que afloraba desde ellos. Sentían terror por el futuro, por lo que un nuevo Rey en el poder pudiera significar.

Pronto las cosas mejorarían. Solo tenía que aguantar más.

Solo tenía que cumplir con su deber.

La madre Paz había muerto. Ahora estaban desprotegidos todos aquellos que alguna vez creyeron en ella.

Aoi escuchó las campanas de la iglesia sonando por primera vez en el día, provocando un gran estruendo. La ceremonia había comenzado, así que no disponía de mucho tiempo. En el momento que el nuevo Rey tuviera la Corona de Plata sobre la cabeza, la tormenta se desataría sobre el mundo.

El Lobo Azul penetró los límites del castillo. La espada estaba desenvainada, y para esas alturas, ya se encontraba manchada con rojo escarlata. Aún había sobrevivientes al arma que había lanzado el Ave Ciega, pero caían con facilidad por el miedo y la conmoción.

Jamás habían visto un poder similar atacarlos. No estaban preparados para ello.

O tal vez sí, pero la muerte de esos hombres valía menos que la coronación. Eran simplemente una distracción.

Aoi aceleró el paso. Corrió dentro de los jardines de plata, chocando espadas de vez en vez contra algunos hombres que se mantenían en pie y con fortaleza suficiente para intentar enfrentarlo. Aoi los derrotaba sin ningún problema. Antes de su exilio, fue conocido por ser uno de los más temibles protectores del reino. No había hombre que se dijera digno oponente de él. Nadie era tan rápido ni fuerte.

De pronto, una flecha sigilosa rozó uno de sus brazos descubiertos. Aoi contrajo el rostro por el ardor que el veneno ocasionó sobre la lesión. Giró la vista hacia aquel que estaba lanzando aquellas largas dagas, y observó en lo alto del castillo que permanecía en pie un grupo de hombres con colores vivos en las armaduras. Esos eran los predilectos de la reina.

Una flecha más lo lastimó, esta vez enterrándose dolorosamente sobre su pantorrilla derecha. Tuvo que tirarse al suelo por el dolor. Se apresuró a sacar aquella flecha envenenada de su pierna, pero el efecto de aquel tósigo era rápido. Comenzaba a sentir que se adormecían los dedos de sus manos.

Escuchó el pasto removiéndose a su espalda, se levantó, y aún con dolor y adormecimiento, volteó con agilidad, mostrando amenazante su espada a cualquiera que tratase de atacarlo de frente, pero no encontró a nadie.

Las primeras pringas de lluvia ya resbalaban en el aire.

La amenaza de los guardias del castillo se había detenido porque esperaban su muerte por el veneno de una sola flecha. Ahora tiraban a los traidores que el Lobo Azul había llevado como ejército.

Aoi agachó la cabeza para poder mirar sus manos. Estaba temblando y poco a poco perdía el color en la piel.

Volvió a escuchar a alguien acercarse sigiloso. Levantó la mirada y chocó con unos ojos blancos que le miraban sin asomo de sentimientos.

La luz emanó de esas vacías pupilas y Aoi sintió un calor potente atravesar su cuerpo.

—No queda tiempo —susurró Ruki.

Se escuchó la segunda campanada del día.

Sintió el frío de aquella delicada pieza de oro enredándose sobre su cuello. Las firmes manos del Rey cerraban la gargantilla dorada sobre su delgada nuca. Cuando hubo terminado, el Rey se colocó un par de guantes blancos y tendió una mano a su amado, invitándole a levantarse de la silla plateada donde había estado sentado esperando ponerle fin a la ceremonia matrimonial.

El Rey mostró una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y los invitados aplaudieron a la vez que el hombre se levantaba de su asiento para mostrar con orgullo en su pecho aquella joya que había sido diseñada especialmente para aquella ocasión. Ese era el símbolo de que ahora _Él_ era el nuevo cónyuge del Rey, su nuevo acompañante de vida.

La gargantilla de oro fulguraba ante todos a la vez que las campanas sonaban estridentemente por segunda vez en el día. Los invitados, gobernantes de los pueblos aliados, sonreían crispados ante la escena. ¿Cómo funcionarían esos dos hombres actuando como Reyes regentes?

La Reina Grace durante años mantuvo la calma y unión entre los pueblos. Aquellos últimos días, desde su lamentable deceso, estuvieron llenos de incertidumbre. Los gobernantes sabían que ella era el único lazo real entre la paz y el pueblo. Sin ella, no había quién controlara a los hombres o les mostrara el camino del bien.

Afuera aún se lograban escuchar los pasos de la Bestia y los gritos de los soldados aplastados bajo sus garras, sin embargo, los invitados a la ceremonia no desviaban su atención de la resplandeciente joya que adornaba el cuello de aquel hombre de cabellos plateados.

Al finalizar el sonido de las campanas, el hombre de la cabellera plateada volteó y observó cómo se acercaba hacia él, con paso parsimonioso, un delgado joven castaño. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas alrededor de sus ojos color avellana, y mientras mostraba una sonrisa resplandeciente, la debilidad que de él emanaba se contagiaba al ambiente, generando malestar a los hombres que permanecían cerca.

Sus manos, temblorosas y enfundadas en blancos guantes con detalles de flores doradas, cargaban un cojin rojo que sostenía una corona plateada y brillante. El joven caminó directo hasta el altar donde el Rey se hallaba esperando con una sonrisa de satisfacción bailándole en el rostro.

El joven que cargaba la corona inclinó la cabeza levemente ante su regente, para luego hincarse ante él.

El Rey Kai dio un paso más hasta el joven y tomó con delicadeza la corona.

El nuevo esposo del Rey alzó con firmeza la mirada y la sostuvo justo hacia la blanca puerta. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, así que cerró los ojos a la vez que contraía los puños.

Pronto todo terminaría.

Aoi continuó con su andar por el jardín. Ahora ya no se sentía con la misma fortaleza con la que llegó. El veneno había salido de su cuerpo, pero la luz que Ruki ingresó en él lo debilitó.

Ya no había más hombres en la parte alta del castillo. El Ave Ciega había volado hasta ellos y los prendió en llamas con solo un graznido. Los guardias que quedaban en pie estaban siendo atacados por la Bestia y por algunos otros hombres que luchaban comandados por Sugizo.

Solo él podría llegar hasta la torre del Rey y evitar que terminara la ceremonia. La segunda campanada había pasado ya, en ese momento, aquella rata oscura estaba preparándose para sostener la corona sobre la cabeza.

Aceleró el paso y fue directo hasta la entrada del castillo. Las puertas ya se encontraban abiertas, así que, sospechando lo peor, desenvainó su espada preparándose para que lo atacaran. En cuanto cruzó el umbral, una extraña nostalgia lo invadió de pronto, llenando de frialdad su pecho. El corredor de plata estaba solitario, pulcro y perfecto como la última vez que lo vio.

Bajó la espada, y con precaución, continuó avanzando por el corredor hasta que encontró las escaleras hacia el siguiente piso. Estaban vestidas con una hermosa alfombra color azul, adornada con flores rojas. ¿Era acaso eso una bienvenida para él?

— ¡Detente! —Gritó una voz masculina.

El Lobo Azul giró y observó cómo frente a él se colocaba un soldado de armadura blanca que sostenía un arco, amenazándole con una flecha cuya punta resplandecía con el color carmín del tósigo que habían untado sobre ella. Aoi sonrió con seguridad. El soldado temblaba de pies a cabeza, la flecha se desviaría en cuanto tratara de dispararla. No era para nada un oponente real, parecía ser solo uno de los chicos que se entrenaba para ser un caballero real, uno de los tantos jóvenes que el Rey recogía de los pueblos aliados por parecer un buen prospecto de soldado.

El Lobo Azul bajó por los escalones que antes había escalado y guardó la espada en su funda.

—Será mejor que te alejes de aquí, niño —dijo.

— ¡No permitiré que haga daño al Rey! —Gritó el muchacho y disparó su flecha, que como predijo Aoi, se desvió y quedó incrustada en uno de los escalones.

El chico, temblando, trató de sacar una flecha más, pero una lanza ardiente apareció de pronto, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres. Aoi retrocedió un paso y observó con algo de horror cómo el soldado blanco caía al suelo, desesperado, tratando de quitarse aquello del pecho mientras se retorcía de dolor y aullaba por ayuda.

Escuchó el rumor de las espadas. Volteó hacia los lados y se encontró un grupo de aproximadamente 30 soldados colocándose alrededor suyo para atacarle.

—Caballero desertor —habló uno de los hombres. En la armadura el color que predominaba era el rojo. En el pecho, portaba con orgullo el emblema de un lobo—. Estás condenado.

Aoi miró con rabia a los caballeros y presionó con fuerza los puños. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, mientras que un incendio se desató en el corredor de plata.

La tercera campanada retumbó.

Sintió un peso colocarse sobre su cabeza y abrió los ojos con lentitud. La luz, tal como minutos antes, contrajo sus pupilas plateadas. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse nuevamente al brillo de la iglesia. Escuchó cómo poco a poco el rumor del silencio era opacado por el sonido de los aplausos de los invitados a la ceremonia.

— ¡Larga vida al Rey Uruha! —Gritó alguien al fondo de la iglesia y otros más repitieron a coro aquellas palabras llenas de alegría.

Uruha suspiró y giró la cabeza para mirar la aprobación que le ofrecía la sonrisa del Rey Kai. Este se inclinó hasta él y depositó un beso sobre su frente.

—La guerra ha terminado —le susurró, sonriente.

Uruha volvió la cabeza hasta la puerta blanca. Observó sombras desesperadas moverse debajo de ella.

—No, Kai —respondió—. La guerra acaba de comenzar.


	2. La Bestia

_No quiero ver de nuevo lo que he visto._

_Para deshacer lo que se ha hecho, apaga todas las luces._

_Deja a la mañana venir._

Florence + the Machine, _Over the love_

*******

_En esas tierras baldías que son tu corazón, ¿aún existe algo de bondad?_

El sonido de la espada encajando sobre la nuca de un hombre retumbó, dando paso al silencio que se unía de a poco al gotear infinito de la sangre. Un charco rojo yacía alrededor de sus pies, manchando los escarpes azules de su armadura. 

Avanzó lentamente, escuchando el paso metálico de su andar. El primer comandante, conocido como El Caballero de Bronce, llamaba a los hombres a buscar sobrevivientes. 

Aquel pequeño pueblo donde ahora se encontraba colindaba con la ciudad de los Leones y los Osos. Era un punto estratégico, cercano a la capital. Fue gobernado por autonombrados Sabios que se negaban a arrodillarse ante la Reina Grace. 

El joven desprendió un pedazo de tela que ondeaba sobre los restos derrumbados de la catedral de la ciudad. Observó con detenimiento el jirón blanco manchado con el polvo y humo en el aire. La imagen que representaba a aquellos Sabios se manchaba con el negro del ambiente: un Conejo, ahora oscuro como la muerte.

Limpió la punta de su espada plateada con aquel trozo de tela y lo lanzó detrás suyo. Continuó con su andar sobre los ríos de sangre que se acumulaba desde las pilas de cuerpos inertes. Mantenía la espada desenvainada, preparado para atacar si era necesario. 

De pronto, en el aire se distinguió la vibración de la madera. Giró la cabeza de vuelta a la derrumbada catedral y caminó hasta ella, con paso sigiloso. Presionó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada y entrecerró los ojos. 

Una mata de cabellos blancos ondeaba bajo la torre de maderas derrumbadas. Se escabullía entre el humo, la muerte y la confusión que plagaba el lugar. Sus ojos brillaban con el fulgor único que provoca el miedo. Su mirada era plateada, y aún con el terror sobre sus ojos, estos tenían fuerza suficiente para no desviarse de los pozos oscuros que le acababan de descubrir. 

El joven vestía una camisa blanca hecha jirones y un pantalón corto manchado con barro y sangre. Su piel expuesta era tan pálida como sus cabellos, incluso los vellos de sus brazos resaltaban por el brillo plateado que producían en contraste con el oscuro campo que comenzaba a formarse esa tarde. Sus mejillas, sonrojadas, estaban teñidas con tizne. 

Aquel chico se levantó de su escondite, plantó con determinación sus descalzos y agrietados pies sobre la tierra roja y agachó la cabeza. Lentamente se volvió a hincar ante el caballero de la armadura azul. Cerró los ojos, mientras el aire le volaba los cabellos en la espera de lo peor. 

Aoi se concentró en la delicada nuca de aquel joven. Los cabellos plateados de otros cientos de pueblerinos se habían manchado de sangre al colocar el Lobo Azul los colmillos de su espada sobre sus cuerpos. Alzó la espada y observó cómo el cuerpo de aquel joven se estremecía. 

Enfundó su arma y miró que el chico de la mirada de plata alzaba la cabeza para observarle. Sus ojos brillaban, ahora con más incertidumbre que miedo. 

Aoi se dio media vuelta, sin pronunciar palabra alguna ni darle una mirada más al extraño, dispuesto a marcharse del lugar. Entonces notó cómo a la lejanía se acercaba un caballo blanco, y montado en él, un hombre de armadura negra. Sobre su cabeza no había yelmo alguno; había una corona. 

Aoi bajó la cabeza al observar a su Rey acercándose. Permaneció en esa posición hasta que notó que el joven regente se colocaba frente a él. 

—¿Algún sobreviviente? —Inquirió el Rey, con voz firme. 

—Lo hay, mi señor —respondió el Lobo Azul y giró para mostrar con la mirada el escondite del joven caucásico. Se inclinó y tomó con fuerza los cabellos plateados del chico. Un quejido lastimero se escuchó desde los labios de aquel Conejo asustado, que no mostró resistencia alguna aun cuando Aoi lo dejó caer violentamente al suelo para que quedara expuesto ante el Rey. 

Lentamente, el chico alzó la mirada y chocó contra el brillo oscuro que afloraba desde los ojos del joven Rey. La corona plateada resplandecía y los cabellos castaños del soberano, recogidos en una larga cola de caballo, bailaban con el viento. 

El joven caucásico miró con profundidad al Rey, y temblando, colocó sus rodillas sobre los charcos de sangre que bañaban el suelo. 

—Mi Rey —susurró y agachó la cabeza hasta que sus cabellos chocaron contra el barro. 

Kai permaneció en silencio, sin bajar del blanco caballo. Observó cómo el joven se rendía ante él en busca de piedad. Finalmente, el Rey sonrió y miró a Aoi. 

—Irá con nosotros —dijo y ordenó a su caballo girar para ir de vuelta por donde había venido antes—. Lo llevaremos con los esclavos —mencionó y el equino avanzó. 

Aoi tomó con fuerza la cabellera blanca del joven y lo obligó levantarse del suelo. Una vez de pie, notó que aquel chico era más alto que él, y sus facciones ahora eran adornadas por lágrimas de alivio. 

El Lobo Azul cruzó las delgadas muñecas del chico una sobre la otra y las amarró fuertemente con un lazo. Aló de la cuerda y avanzó lentamente hasta el campamento. Sus compañeros de batalla guardaron silencio al observar cómo aquel hombre de armadura azul cargaba con él al único sobreviviente de ese pueblo: un chico con cabellos lacios y blancos, piel pálida y ojos plateados. De fuerte complexión, pero mente débil. Su mirada iba puesta en el suelo, dejando huellas de sangre sobre este.

Aoi llegó donde los caballos descansaban y amarró con fuerza la cuerda del joven caucásico. El chico miró en derredor y se acercó hasta el caballero Azul. Posó nuevamente sus ojos plateados sobre los de Aoi. 

—Gracias —susurró quedamente.

Aoi no dijo nada y lo obligó a sentarse sobre el suelo. Se quitó el yelmo y lo sostuvo en el hueco entre su brazo y axila. Sus cabellos negros volaron y analizó con detenimiento la mirada plateada del joven Conejo.

—Imbécil —le dijo y, frunciendo el ceño, agachó la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y avanzó para acercarse hacia el campamento, donde los demás hombres celebraban sus hazañas de esa tarde. 

Se sentó sobre una roca para poder quitarse la pesada armadura, y mientras lo hacía, sintió el peso de una mirada. Notó que aquel joven sobreviviente lo observaba a la distancia, con sus grandes ojos plateados. Ahora no brillaban con el fulgor del miedo, sino de la curiosidad. 

_En esas tierras baldías, no deberá dejar de albergar a la bondad._

*******

La niebla no le permitía observar más allá de unos cuantos metros de distancia. Siluetas de enormes árboles rodeándolo quedaban atrás al tiempo que los cascos de su caballo retumbaban y avanzaban. Iba con el rostro completamente envuelto en una gruesa y áspera manta que le habían proporcionado en el último pueblo que visitó, permitiendo que únicamente sus ojos, llenos de determinación, quedaran al descubierto.

La noche anterior había observado en el cielo la tenue aparición de la segunda luna llena desde que emprendió su viaje. Los hombres de la última tribu que visitó le advirtieron que cruzar por aquel bosque de niebla era peligroso.

—Nadie vuelve al cruzar por ahí —le dijo un anciano de piel pálida y ojos redondos. El hombre pelinegro había asentido, otorgándole un agradecimiento por la advertencia, pero aquel viejo continuó—. La niebla los enloquece antes de llegar a la montaña.

Aoi entrecerró los ojos y agitó un poco la rienda de su corcel, aquel que era otro regalo de la tribu. Además de ello, lo cargaron con frutos y semillas suficientes para el viaje que calcularon sería más de dos semanas. Guardó grandes reservas de agua y comenzó el camino hasta la Montaña Sagrada. La montaña más grande que había visto en toda su vida.

Hombres de diferentes tribus se quejaron con el gran jefe sobre la presencia de una enorme Bestia que aparecía durante las noches en los poblados, devorando al ganado y caballos. Describían a aquella Bestia como un perro negro, gigante y con los ojos rojos. Decían que sus enormes patas tenían el tamaño suficiente como para aplastar a diez personas en un solo movimiento, tenía los colmillos amarillos y afilados. Nunca había atacado a ningún hombre, pero destruía viviendas y siembras a su paso. El mismo Aoi observó sobre un sembradío el tamaño de una de las huellas de aquella supuesta Bestia. Era inmensa.

No sabían de dónde había aparecido aquella Bestia, pero muchos afirmaban verla adentrarse al Bosque de Niebla y desaparecer en él.

Aoi continuaba por aquel camino a paso lento, no podía decir en qué dirección iba porque no alcanzaba a observar la Montaña Sagrada, pero mantenía la calma. Entendía la razón de que los hombres desaparecieran esas tierras, era exactamente lo que aquel anciano de la tribu le había dicho: la niebla los enloquece. La soledad, la incertidumbre, la falta de alimentos.

Escuchó cómo las patas del caballo de su otro acompañante se resistían a continuar. Aoi volteó y miró a Sugizo, tratando de calmar al blanco caballo que le habían ofrecido a él.

—Está inquietándose por la nada —le dijo a Aoi mientras acariciaba la crin del equino—. Quizá deberíamos detenernos a descansar.

Aoi asintió y soltó la rienda de su caballo. Quitó la manta que llevaba en el rostro y dejó al descubierto sus gruesos labios.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —Preguntó a su compañero—. No luces muy bien.

—No, con descansar un momento será suficiente —Sugizo descendió del caballo y suspiró.

Aoi permaneció callado, observando cómo el rostro de Sugizo poco a poco perdía el color. Habían visto llegar 43 noches desde que empezaron el viaje, la comida se había terminado, el agua pronto lo haría de igual forma. Los caballos que los acompañaban estaban hambrientos y mucho más cansados que el par de hombres. Sus patas temblaban, si continuaban avanzando, pronto se romperían.

El pelinegro descendió de su caballo. Se acercó hasta Sugizo, que había decidido sentarse en el suelo húmedo.

—Lo lamento, Aoi —le dijo al sentir su presencia acercándose—. Quizá avanzarías más rápido sin mí.

—Habría muerto sin ti —sonrió y se puso en cuclillas.

Sugizo no respondió nada más, simplemente permaneció en silencio.

De pronto, hubo un sonido en el aire. Aoi levantó la cabeza y observó la silueta de algo volando entre la niebla. Lentamente, se alzó del suelo y permaneció mirándolo. Un ave enorme lanzó un terrible graznido. Aoi tapó sus oídos con sus manos y cerró los ojos un instante. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, notó que la neblina se había ido. Sugizo se levantó y se colocó a su lado. Los caballos también habían desaparecido.

El par de hombres permanecieron quietos, en medio de árboles altos. La luz del día era clara, la brisa cálida. Diferente al lugar por el que estuvieron avanzando por semanas.

De nuevo, un graznido y una luz volando en el cielo. Aoi la siguió con la mirada y observó cómo esta se detenía y se perdía entre la luminosidad que desprendía la Montaña Sagrada. Ahora estaban tan cerca, y la montaña era tan inmensa que era imposible observar la punta.

Aoi avanzó por el camino despejado, entre los árboles. Sugizo siguió tras de él, un poco dubitativo. El par de hombres continuó por varios metros entre las arboledas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una zona donde estos desaparecían. La luz del sol caía libremente sobre ellos, y frente a sus ojos, el inicio de la Montaña Sagrada. Aoi tomó la empuñadura de su espada y avanzó hasta la pared de roca. Al estar cerca, observó que en ella se hallaba tallada una inscripción.

_De Dioses y Demonios._

Sugizo avanzó junto a él y paseó su mano sobre la inscripción.

Un nuevo graznido. La luz desapareció.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la misma inscripción. La mano de Sugizo continuaba puesta sobre aquellas letras, solo que ahora el frío gobernaba su espalda. Dio media vuelta y descubrió que el lugar en el que se encontraba había perdido la luminiscencia por completo. La humedad se colaba dejando un aroma particular en la tierra sobre la que estaban parados. Era como estar parados en medio de un jardín azotado por una reciente lluvia. Pero, en realidad, sabía bien dónde se hallaban: el interior de una _hueca_ montaña.

Azorados, el par de hombres se mantuvieron en sus posiciones. Sin hacer un ruido alguno más allá de sus respiraciones agitadas.

_Demasiado agitadas, demasiado ansiosas._

Dos luces, rojas y furiosas se abrieron paso entre las tinieblas, revelando el rostro de una hambrienta Bestia. Un fuerte bramido emitido por un enorme hocico con dientes amarillentos y afilados los recibió, perforando sus sentidos. El perverso rostro se suspendía a unos dos metros del cuerpo de los hombres, su pelaje era negro y grueso. Su lomo encorvado chocaba con la roca superior de la cueva.

Una niebla amarillenta sobrevino el lugar, dando una luz tenue a lo largo del gran pasillo de roca.

Sugizo desenvainó la espada que llevaba consigo, amenazando a la Bestia con el filo. El brazo de aquel hombre tembló un poco, y la Bestia volvió a rugir sobre su rostro, volándole los cabellos. En un acto rápido, aquel animal alzó una de las enormes patas y sin esfuerzo alguno la estampó contra el cuerpo de Sugizo, lanzándolo fuera de escena hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra una de las paredes de roca, quedando inconsciente.

—¡Sugizo! —Gritó con desesperó Aoi y trató de mover su cuerpo para llegar a su amigo, mas le fue imposible. La Bestia creó una barrera con una de sus patas e impidió que avanzara más.

Aoi desenfundó la espada plateada que llevaba consigo y amenazó a la Bestia, mientras que daba pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse. Sudor perlaba su frente y el pecho le dolía de forma desesperante. La Bestia lo miró entrecerrando sus cuencas rojas y moviendo su hocico, como olfateándolo. Aoi presionó con mayor fuerza el mango de la espada y dio una mirada al cuerpo de su amigo, tirado al otro extremo de la cueva.

Un nuevo gruñido se escapó de la boca de La Bestia, mostrando de forma amenazante los colmillos. Se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro quien en un acto reflejo dio un salto fuerte hacia atrás, aterrizando despatarrado. Sus manos se estamparon al frío y pegajoso suelo, la espada quedó lejos de él. Intentó alzarse para recuperarla, pero la fuerza de la pisada de aquella Bestia acercándose hacia él movió todo a su alrededor haciéndole caer nuevamente, descendiendo grijas desde las paredes. El animal lentamente movió la cabeza hasta el pelinegro, gruñendo quedamente. Volvió a abrir la boca y el aliento fétido hizo a Aoi arrugar el entrecejo. El corazón le latía muy fuertemente, mientras se sentía el aliento de La Bestia se acercaba.

—¡Es suficiente, Reita! —Dijo de pronto una gruesa voz.

La Bestia lentamente se alejó, dejando al descubierto una pequeña figura que se había colocado en el hueco que existía entre sus patas. Aoi alzó la cabeza un poco del suelo para observarle: parecía un hombre, enfundado con una túnica negra. Su rostro tenía un negro pico de ave.

—Estuvimos esperando por ti —espetó aquel extraño, sin moverse de su posición—. Bienvenido seas, _Lobo Azul._


	3. Ave Ciega

_El agua bendita no puede ayudarte ahora._

_Miles de ejércitos no podrán mantenerme fuera._

_No quiero tu dinero, no me interesa tu corona._

_Verás, he venido a hacer tu reino arder._

Florence + the Machine, _Seven Devils_

*******

Había pasado ya más de un año desde que “La Guerra por la Paz” finalizó con la caída de “La Ciudad de las Aves”, último pueblo traidor. El Gobernador de aquel pueblo, Kajiura Amano, murió en manos del Oso Salvaje, nombre con el cual se conocía al hermano mayor del Rey Kai, Toshiya.

Con la muerte de Amano, su madre, Yuki, asumió el cargo como la Gobernadora de la Ciudad. En la última noche de la Guerra, conocida como “La noche de la Luna Roja”, La Gobernadora Yuki se reunió con el Rey Kai y la Reina Grace en el Castillo de Plata, donde, usando su largo vestido Rojo adornado con hermosas plumas negras, se arrodilló ante ellos y suplicó que perdonaran a su pueblo.

Aquella tarde, Aoi se encontraba cabalgando en dirección al Pueblo de los Herreros. Dicho pueblo se hallaba bajo el mando del Gobernador Ryuichi, quien cuidaba y ordenaba a los hombres, mujeres y niños que durante la Guerra por la Paz se arrodillaron ante los Reyes rechazando las ideas de sus pueblos traidores, jurando que creían en el origen de la Reina de la Paz.

Ryuichi era un hombre de buen corazón. Ofreció sus tierras ante el Rey Kai para el refugio de los desamparados y sobrevivientes de los pueblos traidores, alegando que las ideas de los regentes no tenían por qué significar la muerte de la gente que estuviera dispuesta a creer en Grace. Ante las palabras de Ryuichi, el padre de Kai, quien en aquel entonces era el hombre más rico del reino, aceptó brindar dinero para acoger aquellos que estuvieran dispuestos a cambiar de ideas y seguir a los Reyes. Sin embargo, los llamó “esclavos” y los dejó a cargo de tareas pesadas con las que tendrían que cumplir durante el resto de sus vidas.

Mientras Aoi se acercaba más a aquel pueblo cuyo emblema era un martillo golpeando una espada, el aroma de las calderas trabajando se colaba por sus fosas nasales y el humo oscuro se volvía más denso. Al entrar, se llevó la visión grisácea de hombres fuertes trabajando, llenos de tizne en el rostro y pecho desnudo. Niños, pequeños y probablemente desnutridos, se sentaban cerca de donde los hombres trabajaban, ofreciendo algún tipo de fruto o dulce con la esperanza de ganar una moneda.

Aoi descendió de su caballo y caminó despacio por las pequeñas y ajetreadas calles del pueblo, siendo consciente de las poco amigables miradas de los pobladores. Finalmente llegó al palacio donde residía Ryuichi. Fue atendido por una linda muchacha pelirroja, quien lo guío hasta la amplia y oscura sala donde Ryuichi ya lo esperaba.

El Gobernador se levantó del asiento junto a la chimenea donde se hallaba leyendo algunos papeles. Se acercó hasta Aoi, sonriente, con una alegría autentica.

—Lobo Azul —llamo Ryuichi, ampliando su sonrisa y remarcando con ello las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos oscuros—, un honor volverle a ver.

—El honor es mío, Gobernador —respondió Aoi, colocando por un breve momento su rodillera izquierda sobre el concreto. Al levantarse, devolvió la sonrisa a Ryuichi—. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe que me haya pedido venir?

—Oh, no pensé que estuviera tan ansioso por saberlo —comentó Ryuichi en un modo un poco burlón. Aoi rio de vuelta.

—Es algo natural, siendo que tuve que cabalgar cerca de una semana desde la Ciudad de Plata hasta acá —replicó Aoi, expandiendo su sonrisa—. Aunque nunca es una molestia, siempre es agradable estar en su compañía.

—Lo mismo digo —Ryuichi caminó despacio, arrastrando su largo kimono azul sobre el concreto. Aoi lo siguió de cerca hasta que llegaron finalmente a un área del palacio que daba una vista descubierta hacia el pueblo, donde varios herreros trabajaban hábilmente sobre las finas espadas que se repartirían por el Reino.

Ryuichi se dio media vuelta, mientras una pequeña ventisca levantaba sus cabellos negros. Aoi mantuvo su mirada expectante ante lo que aquel hombre pudiera pedirle.

—Siempre he creído que eres un hombre de buen corazón, Aoi —comenzó a decir el Gobernador mientras guardaba sus brazos dentro de las largas mangas de su kimono—. Es por eso que he decidido que seas tú quien me ayude en esta ocasión.

—Dígame qué es lo que desea, mi señor.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que viniste aquí, hace cinco años?

—Lo recuerdo bien, mi señor. Trajimos algunos de los hombres que se arrodillaron ante el Rey.

—Sí, exactamente aquella noche —Ryuichi dirigió su mirada hacia el pueblo, observando detenidamente a los herreros que trabajaban con ímpetu sobre sus armas—. Con ustedes venían hombres de muchos de los pueblos que cayeron durante la guerra, pero entre todos ellos, había un hombre que era difícil pasar desapercibido.

Aoi alzó un poco las cejas.

—Se trataba del único sobreviviente de un pueblo de autonombrados sabios, cuyo escudo era un conejo blanco.

—Disculpe, creo que en aquella misión recogimos tantos hombres que me es difícil recordar ahora —respondió Aoi.

—Oh, ¿entonces no recuerdas cuál era la peculiaridad de los hombres de aquel extinto pueblo? —Ryuichi volvió la mirada al Lobo Azul—. Todos ellos eran albinos.

Aoi abrió un poco la boca, un tanto sorprendido. De pronto, las imágenes del pueblo de aquellos conejos volvieron a su mente. La catedral destruida, el rostro de un conejo oscurecido por la muerte, un único sobreviviente arrodillándose ante el Rey.

—Ahora lo recuerdo —respondió Aoi, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Aquel joven que el Rey perdonó. ¿Acaso ha ocasionado algún problema?

—En realidad, él ha ocasionado lo contrario a problemas —Ryuichi le hizo un ademán a Aoi para que se acercara hasta donde él se encontraba. Aoi caminó hasta él y se recargó en el barandal de piedra—. Tú sabes que la mayoría de los hombres que vienen aquí lo hacen en contra de su voluntad. Dentro de ellos, el odio por la Reina Grace continúa.

Aoi no interrumpió las palabras de Ryuichi.

—Los hombres que permanecen aquí odian a la Reina Grace, no creen en ella y probablemente nunca lo harán —continuó el gobernador—. Si están aquí es porque prefieren ser llamados esclavos antes de morir. Son hombres cobardes.

—¿Y por qué continúa protegiéndolos?

—Porque ellos no son criminales —respondió Ryuichi y soltó un suspiro—. Todos son hombres y mujeres buenos, pero con el rencor consumiendo sus almas. Un gran número de ellos escapan y deciden arriesgar sus vidas para llegar hasta los límites donde aún viven los salvajes. Allá, donde el odio y rechazo por la Reina Grace no termina.

—¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto?

—Ese hombre que trajiste, él es diferente —Ryuichi miró con profundidad a Aoi—. Él de verdad cree en la Reina Grace.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer, después de que se le ha perdonado la vida.

—Pero él no solo cree en la Reina de la Paz —Ryuichi volvió a sonreír—. Él también _cree en ti_.

Aoi dibujó un rostro un tanto sorprendido. Ryuichi señaló con uno de sus dedos hacia los hombres del pueblo, y Aoi siguió con la mirada aquella dirección. A lo lejos, observó una cabellera blanca y percudida golpeando con la fuerza de un martillo una espada incandescente. Un cosquilleo recorrió el estómago de Aoi. Era aquel joven, con el mismo rostro sucio y las ropas hechas jirones. Era aquel joven a quien en aquella ocasión quiso dejar en libertad, pero le fue imposible porque el Rey Kai apareció.

El joven albino, de pronto, levantó la mirada y posó de forma intranquila sus ojos sobre Aoi. El Caballero Azul simplemente volteó la cabeza y dirigió un gesto de incertidumbre a Ryuichi.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó.

—Se ha negado a decirlo, alega que no tiene un nombre verdadero hasta que la Reina Grace le otorgue uno.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que le llaman?

—Es conocido como “El Conejo Oscuro”.

Aoi nuevamente miró hacia aquel punto donde se encontraba “El Conejo Oscuro” y notó que aquel muchacho continuaba con sus ojos posados sobre él. Aquellos luceros plateados fulguraban de incertidumbre y hacían vibrar el pecho de Aoi. 

—Entonces dígame, ¿qué es lo que desea que haga con él?

*******

El aire en sus pulmones quemaba por la agitación. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente. Sus pupilas, dilatadas, enfocaban al hombre a su frente. El maniático pico negro que tenía por rostro cubría cualquiera que fuese su expresión. El aroma de la hierba mojada se volvía más denso, vomitivo.

 _Él_ sonreía, Aoi lo sabía.

Tragó saliva a la vez que enterraba las uñas sobre la tierra.

Un quejido en el aire le hizo soltar su mirada de aquel extraño. Sus ojos pararon sobre el cuerpo de Sugizo, que se retorcía entre la inconsciencia. Aoi alcanzó la empuñadura de su espada y con un movimiento rápido se alzó del suelo, amenazando con la punta plateada a la enorme Bestia que resoplaba entre suaves gruñidos.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con voz grave.

El hombre con el pico negro levantó uno de sus brazos envueltos en la túnica negra. Una pálida mano resaltó entre la oscuridad y paró directamente sobre el pico. Con el apretón fuerte de unas uñas negras su rostro se descubrió.

El hombre guardó el pico dentro de una de sus amplias mangas. “La máscara” desapareció y le fue posible observar la sonrosada sonrisa. Había unos ojos carentes de pupila, blancos, vacíos como la nada.

—Mi nombre es Ruki —susurró el extraño y la sonrisa desapareció. Sus cejas, claras, se ciñeron por un instante—. Estuvimos esperando tu llegada.

La Bestia continuaba protegiendo el cuerpo del extraño con sus partas. Los gruñidos pararon.

Nuevamente un quejido. Aoi miró hacia Sugizo y si pensarlo de nuevo, corrió a su lado. El pelirrojo tenía una herida que sangraba en la parte posterior de la cabeza. En la pared de piedra permanecía la mancha roja del golpe.

Aoi colocó la cabeza de Sugizo sobre sus muslos. Miró de nuevo hacia la Bestia y el hombre de la túnica. Este último regresó a la sonrisa, sus ojos carentes de pupila brillaban.

—Él estará bien —dijo y caminó unos pasos para acercarse a Aoi y Sugizo.

—¡Aléjate! —Gritó Aoi y nuevamente amenazó al hombre con la punta de su espada.

Ruki pareció dudar por un instante, pero continuó caminando hasta ellos.

—Estará bien —habló con calma. Sus pies llegaron hasta donde se hallaban el par de amigos. Se puso en cuclillas. “Miró” a Aoi por un instante y bajó la cabeza.

Aoi tembló y puso la espada en el suelo. El hombre ciego colocó una de sus manos sobre la herida de Sugizo. Se inclinó hacia él, y con un parpadeo, una luz brotó desde sus ojos y manos. Los ojos de Sugizo se abrieron de pronto y permanecieron fijos en los de aquel hombre.

Un calor intenso emanaba del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Aoi observaba con incredibilidad.

La luz se apagó, el calor desapareció. Sugizo nuevamente cerró los ojos en un suave parpadeo. Ruki se alzó del suelo, colocando la cabeza del pelirrojo cuidadosamente en los muslos de Aoi.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Preguntó Aoi, con un hilo de voz.

Ruki expandió su sonrisa.

Un jadeo en el aire y movimientos bruscos estremecieron al moreno. Llevó su vista a su amigo y lo descubrió tratando de incorporarse. Se veía confundido.

—¿Estás bien? —Aoi permitió que Sugizo se sentara sobre el suelo.

—Mi cabeza, duele —respondió, masajeando su cabellera roja. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados. Cuando finalmente enfocó su mirada confundida sobre el hombre de la túnica, un aire de preocupación circuló por sus ojos—. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

—Mi nombre es Ruki —se presentó sin desprenderse de su sonrisa—. Reita, ven acá. Tenemos que atender a nuestros invitados.

Aoi se levantó del suelo, con el ceño fruncido, volvió a empuñar su espada.

De pronto, la Bestia dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo vibrar las paredes de piedra. Una luz blanca brotó desde sus ojos mientras el aroma a hierba se volvía más potente. La Bestia abrió el hocico, generando un grito ahogado. La luz también salía de su boca. Poco a poco, la intensidad incrementaba hasta un punto al cual le fue imposible a Aoi mantener su mirada expectante sobre aquel ser. Al apagarse la luz, Aoi giró para notar que la Bestia había desaparecido. En su lugar apareció un hombre que llevaba una capucha negra sobre la cabeza. El hombre descubrió su cabello rubio. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara negra que solo permitía se vieran sus pequeños ojos color marrón y los delgados labios.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza.

—Les ofrezco una disculpa —habló Ruki—. Reita no intentaba hacerles daño, pero queríamos estar seguros de fueran ustedes por quienes estuvimos esperando todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —Exclamó Sugizo mientras se levantaba del suelo. Su postura denotaba el mareo que aún sentía.

—Mi sirviente tuvo que adoptar su forma de Bestia para atracarlos —continuó Ruki—. No queríamos ocasionar molestias.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros? —Preguntó Aoi. El corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

El hombre de los ojos vacíos perdió su sonrisa.

—Lobo Azul —dijo—, responderé a todas las preguntas que tengas en un momento. Ahora sé que han viajado durante largas semanas. Deben estar hambrientos y cansados. Les ofreceré algo de comer. Reita los guiará a la mesa —Ruki dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino por el túnel de la montaña.

—¿Qué es lo que eres? —Inquirió Aoi.

El hombre de la túnica detuvo su andar.

—He dicho que contestaré todas tus preguntas en un momento —respondió fríamente y continuó con su camino, perdiéndose en las sombras.

El hombre de la máscara hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando al par de hombres que lo siguieran. Silenciosa y desconfiadamente, Sugizo y Aoi avanzaron a su lado. El rubio los condujo a un comedor de piedra sobre el que se encontraba una gran variedad de platillos.

Los dos hombres se sentaron, impresionados por el exquisito aroma.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Preguntó Sugizo a Aoi cuando el hombre rubio los dejó solos—. ¿Es acaso que estamos enloqueciendo?

—No lo sé…

—¿Crees que sea seguro comer lo que nos ofrecen?

—Tal vez —respondió Aoi mientras miraba un trozo de carne jugosa sobre la mesa—. Este lugar es muy extraño. ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que hizo ese hombre cuando curó el golpe en tu cabeza?

—Con suerte recuerdo cómo es que llegamos aquí, no sé qué sucedió. Solo quedé inconsciente y al volver estaba ese hombre ahí.

Aoi paseó sus ojos por los muros grises.

—Aún no han probado alimento —se escuchó una voz gruesa. Ruki y Reita aparecieron por un pasillo. En esta ocasión, Ruki llevaba los cabellos largos alzados en una cola de caballo. Uno de sus ojos blancos se cubría con un mechón suelto. Sus labios estaban pintados de negro y las hombreras de su túnica tenían incrustadas piedras doradas.

Reita se adelantó a la mesa y jaló una de las sillas de madera para que Ruki se sentara en ella.

—¿Ahora contestarás nuestras preguntas? —Inquirió Aoi, seriamente.

—Por supuesto —Ruki recargó sus codos sobre la mesa. Sus mangas se corrieron hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto sus guantes negros y algunas marcas sobre su piel blanca.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —Preguntó Sugizo y tomó una pieza de pan. Lo llevó a su boca sin poder soportar más el hambre.

—Me he presentado antes —dijo—. Mi nombre es Ruki, este palacio dentro de las montañas es mi hogar.

—¿Y qué es lo que eres? —Inquirió esta vez Aoi, con la voz apagada.

Los labios negros de Ruki borraron su sonrisa. Sus ojos, aún sin pupilas, adquirieron una mirada intensa.

—Ruki, así fue como me llamaron mis hermanos. Fui el séptimo en aparecer. La gente, sin embargo, me conoce como “El Ave Ciega”.

Un momento de tensión bailó en el aire. Los ojos del Lobo Azul quedaron fijos sobre la nada en la mirada de Ruki.

Una risa nerviosa arrebató el silencio.

—¿El Ave Ciega? —Mencionó Sugizo con un toque de incredibilidad—. ¿Te refieres al hombre de la leyenda?

—No es una simple leyenda —espetó Ruki—. Y el Lobo Azul lo cree de esa manera, ¿no es así?

Aoi tragó saliva.

—Si eres quien dices ser —continuó el pelinegro—, significa que eres el padre de la Reina Grace.

El Ave Ciega se recargó sobre el respaldo, haciendo crujir la madera de su silla.

—Así es —respondió—. Grace es hija mía.

—Está mintiendo —interrumpió Sugizo y volteó a mirar a Aoi—. ¿Qué haría el Padre de la Reina aquí?

—Proteger —dijo una voz extraña.

Aoi y Sugizo miraron al hombre rubio, quien les dirigía unos ojos fríos a través de la máscara.

—Solo los hombres de buen corazón han llegado a mí —dijo Ruki.

—¿Y por qué has esperado por mí? —Inquirió Aoi, intranquilo.

— _En esas tierras baldías que son tu corazón, no deberá dejar de existir la bondad_ —canturreó Ruki.

Aoi abrió los ojos como platos. Se levantó de la mesa y miró con asombro al hombre frente a él.

—¿Cómo…?

—Tú madre te dijo esas palabras el día que te aceptaron en el ejército de la Reina Grace. Ella no quería que tú te convirtieras en un hombre cruel —explicó Ruki—. Desde ese día supe de tu llegada. Eres un buen hombre, Aoi. Eres un buen hombre, _Yuu._

El moreno sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Nadie le había llamado de esa manera en más de 30 años.

—Puedo ver toda tu historia con facilidad —siguió el hombre de los ojos vacíos—. Era tu destino llegar conmigo y finalmente lo has cumplido.

—No entiendo nada de esto —Sugizo se acercó a su amigo—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Aoi?

—Tú eres Sugizo —continuó Ruki—. Nacido en el pueblo de los Leones, tu destino siempre fue pertenecer al ejército. Eras conocido como “El Caballero de Bronce”. Estuviste en la Guerra por la Paz y llevaste contigo grandes honores. Te dieron por muerto en uno de los últimos enfrentamientos contra los salvajes, así que desde entonces tu nombre es sinónimo de honor en el Reino.

—Eso cualquiera lo podría saber —dijo el pelirrojo con sorna—. ¿Quieres que solo con eso me crea tus palabras?

—Tienes una hija —respondió Ruki, sin inmutarse—. Su nombre es Luna. Ella creció fuerte y sana. Su madre se ha encargado bien de ella. Luna se llena el pecho de orgullo cuando habla de ti.

Sugizo dio un paso hacia atrás. Su rostro perdió el color.

—¿Aún dudas de mis palabras? —Ruki se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Qué buscas con nosotros? —Se atrevió a preguntar Aoi una vez más.

—Las leyendas hablan de mí. Dicen que soy el padre de la Reina Grace. Eso es cierto, pero, ¿qué otra cosa más se dice sobre mí?

Sugizo tragó saliva. Luego dijo:

—Dicen que tú creaste a los hombres, tú les diste la vida a los humanos. Eres uno de los siete dioses.

Ruki se acercó hasta ellos.

—Mis hermanos, los primeros seis. El primero de ellos fue el Dios de la luz, nacido el primer día, se encargó de crear al sol y todas las estrellas; El segundo día, apareció el Dios de la oscuridad, creador de la luna nocturna; En el tercer día, el Dios de la tierra. Creó una esfera casi perfecta, la cual llenó de piedras, grava y lava; Al cuarto día, mi hermano, el Dios del Mar puso una pequeña gota de agua en la tierra y esta generó grandes olas que cubrieron la tierra; Al quinto día, el Dios de las Bestias creó a los primeros animales terrestres y acuáticos; Y, el sexto día, el Dios de las Aves dibujó a los seres de los cielos; Finalmente, llegó el séptimo día y yo aparecí. Traje a esta tierra los hombres y mujeres.

El Ave Ciega suspiró.

—Los humanos son creaturas difíciles de controlar, sus emociones son tan volátiles, imposibles de entender. Ellos destruían, mataban y odiaban. Mis hermanos se molestaron por los efectos de mi creación, así que me pidieron pararlos. Me superaban en fuerza, así que decidí crear dos contenedores especiales para ellos. En uno, guardé la bondad y amor de todos los hombres. Le dejé ir por el mundo para que, quienes estuvieran a su lado se llenaran de paz.

—Y el nombre que le concedió fue Grace —susurró Aoi.

Ruki asintió.

—Ella me pidió vivir sola entre los humanos, así que ellos creyeron en ella y su bondad. Algunos aceptaron su doctrina y decidieron llamarla Reina.

—Reina de la Paz —dijo Aoi, con voz queda.

Ruki mostró una mueca extraña y suspiró por segunda vez.

—Al otro contenedor lo llené con el odio y el rencor de los hombres. Lo oculté en un lugar donde nunca más podría lastimar a nadie.

“Mis hermanos me obligaron a permanecer en esta tierra para vigilar a los humanos y me quitaron los ojos. Así no pude ver más las estrellas, la luna, la tierra, el mar, a las bestias ni a las aves. De esa forma me enfocaría únicamente en cuidar a los humanos. Pero, tal parece que no lo hice tan bien.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Sugizo.

—Mi segundo hijo, el hermano de Grace, ha escapado de mi cuidado.

Aoi y Sugizo se miraron con preocupación.

—Fue hace algunos años. Es imposible para mí observar donde está, mis ojos no están entrenados para verlo a él ni a cualquiera de las personas que estén cerca suyo. Ahora, los hombres odian y resiente. Lastiman y matan a otros. Por ello es que necesitaba de ti, Lobo Azul.

—¿A mí?

—Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo y detenerlo —Ruki pasó sus ojos blancos sobre los de Aoi.

—¿Y cómo piensa que le podré ayudar yo?

—La Reina Grace está muy enferma, pronto morirá.

Aoi tragó saliva.

—Yo no he sabido nada de la Reina en años —respondió.

—Te has alejado del reino porque fuiste capaz de ver el mal que en él se ocultaba —guardó silencio por un momento—. Grace nunca hubiera querido la muerte de tanta gente inocente solo porque no creyeran en ella, alguien la engañó, alguien cubrió sus ojos.

—No entiendo —dijo Aoi.

—Solo hay una persona que Grace escucha —espetó Ruki, con determinación—. El Rey Kai.

Aoi alzó la mirada, sorprendido.

—¿Qué dice?

—No tengo dudas, sé que es él. Todos estos años ha matado, roto y violentado el espíritu de aquellos que no creen en Grace. Ha mentido a mi hija, y ella ha quedado ciega ante el amor que le profesa. El Rey Kai inventó una razón horrible para generar caos y guerras. Kai es el Rey del odio, Kai es el Rey de la Guerra.

—Es una locura —dijo Sugizo.

—Por eso te necesito ahora, Lobo Azul —Ruki tomó las frías manos de Aoi entre la calidad de sus suaves guantes negros, dando un ligero apretón—. Tienes que ir conmigo ahora, tenemos que ir juntos a destruir al Rey Kai.


	4. Conejo Oscuro

_Hiciste un trato y parece que ahora tienes que ofrecer algo más, pero_ _,_

_¿alguna vez será suficiente?_

_(¡Levanta la oferta!)_

_No es suficiente._

Florence + the Machine, _Rabbit heart (Raise it up)_

*******

Una luz atravesaba la rendija en la puerta de madera. Aoi permanecía sentado observando, agazapado entre la oscuridad que el pequeño cuarto le ofrecía. Habían pasado largas horas desde que se dispuso a esperar ahí, protegiéndose del frío viento que se colaba por las grises calles de la ciudad.

Dejó su armadura en el palacio del Gobernador Ryuichi. Supuso que no tendría que esperar demasiado por la venida del hombre que buscaba, sin embargo, la noche se hizo presente tras las nubes, bañándolo con el frío de la luna.

Pronto el sonido de una cerradura activándose apareció. Una figura masculina envuelta en una capa negra cruzó la puerta de la desvencijada cabaña, cerrando detrás suyo. El hombre llevaba la cabeza cubierta bajo una capucha, la cual se apresuró a quitar dejando al descubierto una cabellera blanca larga hasta los hombros. Lentamente se quitó la pesada prenda para doblarla y colocarla adecuadamente sobre una solitaria y vieja silla de madera colocada frente a una pequeña mesa redonda en las mismas condiciones.

Los cabellos plateados de aquel hombre iluminaron la oscura habitación mientras este comenzaba a desatar los cordones de la jareta en el cuello de su amarillenta camisa de lino.

Aoi se levantó del borde en el que había estado sentado oculto de la luz. Dio un par de pasos y avanzó hasta aquel joven albino. Sin embargo, estando a centímetros de distancia de él, un corte en el aire le hizo detener su andar por la habitación.

El dueño de la pequeña cabaña había dado media vuelta, manteniendo el filo gastado de una vieja espada como amenaza ante el intruso. El movimiento ocurrió tan rápido, que el caballero pelinegro ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, quedando sus ojos fijos en el débil brillo de aquella arma que en ningún momento reparó ese hombre llevaba consigo.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí? —Preguntó el dueño de la cabaña, sin bajar la espada. Sus ojos plateados brillaron de forma intensa mientras su profunda voz llenaba la habitación.

—Disculpe, no era mi intención importunarlo. Esperaba por usted y me tomé el atrevimiento de entrar a su hogar ya que la noche se había vuelto muy fría —respondió Aoi, con voz calmada—. Permítame presentarme.

—No necesito que se presente, sé quién es usted —entrecerró los ojos, sin alejar la espada de la barbilla del otro—. No olvidaría el rostro del hombre que salvó mi vida. Usted es Aoi, el Lobo Azul.

Aoi abrió un poco los ojos con franca sorpresa debido a la manera en la que el joven conejo se había referido a él como su salvador.

—¿A qué ha venido? —Preguntó nuevamente el hombre albino y por fin guardó su espada dentro de una gastada vaina de cuero negro—. Durante la tarde lo vi en el palacio hablando con el Gobernador.

—Justamente ha sido él quien me solicitó venir aquí —Aoi se puso firme frente al otro hombre, notando como en las mejillas este aún mantenía algo de tizne negro—. Está interesado en que usted se vuelva mi escudero.

Las plateadas cejas del hombre se alzaron en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Escudero? —Dio un paso atrás y colocó la espada envainada sobre la vieja mesa de madera—. ¿Por qué estaría interesado en mí?

—Me ha informado que es bastante bueno usando la espada.

El hombre albino se mantuvo en silencio y bajó la cabeza.

—Es una práctica ilegal, ¿no es así? —Dijo el Lobo Azul.

—No lo es —los blancos ojos del hombre chocaron contra la intensa mirada de Aoi—. Me mantengo dentro de los límites que el Gobernador y los Reyes han dictaminado, es lo menos que debo hacer.

—Pero gana dinero por las batallas en las que participa contra otros de los pueblerinos.

—No hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba —dio un par de pasos hacia atrás—. Para lo demás es como una especie de entretenimiento, el dinero que obtengo es a partir de la generosidad de los habitantes, yo nunca les he pedido nada.

—Y aun así ese dinero no aparece en la declaración que se entrega al Reino —Aoi cruzó los brazos—. Quizá no sea ilegal, pero es algo bastante ruin.

El hombre albino simplemente bajó la mirada.

—En cualquier caso, eso no es mi asunto —Aoi comenzó a dar pasos dentro de la pequeña cabaña—. He venido aquí para saber si le interesa la oferta y, sobre todo, saber si es usted digno de ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabrá?

—Me han dado la autorización de hacer lo que me parezca más adecuado para decidir reclutarle o no. Dígame, ¿le interesaría ser caballero y servir a los Reyes?

—Ese me llenaría de orgullo —el conejo sonrió, haciendo sus ojos iluminarse intensamente. Aoi se quedó quieto, sin decir nada y solo observando ese sincero semblante. Pronto, lo vio cambiar por una oscuridad en su mirada—. Aunque sé que es imposible. Nunca antes un hombre de esta ciudad ha logrado entrar al ejército —volvió a agachar la cabeza.

Aoi analizó esa triste catadura. La reacción de aquel hombre había sido tan natural y sincera. Podía jurar que las emociones se desprendían de aquellos ojos plateados con demasiada facilidad, y eso, casi siempre, era un signo de debilidad.

—Dime tu nombre —ordenó Aoi, con voz seria.

El hombre se tomó un largo momento para responder.

—No poseo alguno, señor —dijo—. La Reina Grace aún no me lo ha otorgado.

—¿Acaso nunca has tenido un nombre? —Inquirió Aoi mientras paseaba discretamente su mirada por la habitación.

—El nombre que tuve antes representa a un hombre que no soy más.

Aoi asintió.

—Entonces dime, ¿cómo es que te llaman?

El de cabellos blancos entreabrió los labios por un instante, pero no dijo nada.

—No te atrevas a decirme que no te llaman de ninguna forma. Debe haber una manera en la que la gente te reconozca.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio ante la fría mirada de Aoi.

—La gente me conoce como “Conejo Oscuro” —soltó, mostrando algo de rabia en la voz.

—Muy bien, Conejo Oscuro —dijo Aoi.

—Por favor, no me llame de esa manera.

—No tengo otra forma de hacerlo, no tienes un nombre y yo requiero una forma por la cual hablarte.

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación. Aoi continuó caminando y husmeando entre algunas de las pocas pertenencias del Conejo Oscuro.

—¿Sabes la forma en la que los llaman fuera de esta ciudad? —Inquirió Aoi mientras observaba las armas que guardaba el joven Conejo—. Les dicen esclavos. —Levantó una bella espada plateada y miró el reflejo de sus ojos sobre la hoja de esta—. Pero a mí no me agrada ese término. Sé que muchos de los hombres aquí son fuertes, inteligentes, increíbles artesanos. Incluso sabios, ¿no es así?

El Conejo Oscuro no dijo nada más, permaneció observando los movimientos de Aoi.

—Tu antigua ciudad estaba llena de autonombrados sabios, ¿no es así?

—Si los Gobernantes hubieran sido tan sabios, el pueblo no estaría extinto ahora.

Aoi volteó la mirada hacia atrás para observar al muchacho. Se giró hacia él, manteniendo la linda espada sobre su mano. Balanceándola de lado a lado, apreciando lo ligera y sutil que era.

—No deberías sentir tanto odio por tus raíces —dijo sin despegar la mirada de las figuras azules que adornaban el mango: eran preciosos colmillos de lobos—. ¿Tú fabricaste esto?

—Es algo en lo que he trabajado por mi cuenta —mencionó el Conejo Oscuro y se acercó hasta Aoi, con un poco de timidez—. Está inspirada en usted.

Aoi observó los ojos inquietos del joven albino.

—Puede conservarla si le gusta —continuó hablando—. Creo que no hay nadie mejor para portarla.

—No puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado llamativa.

—Le suplico lo haga. Sería un enorme honor para mí si la portara con usted.

Aoi miró de nuevo la espada. Era cierto, esa espada había sido hecha para él. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no la aceptara?

—Es hermosa —dijo y sonrió.

Conejo Oscuro sonrió a la vez.

—Debería ponerle un nombre —propuso—. Eso lo hará más cercano a ella.

—No me gusta poner nombre a las cosas. Sería difícil si alguna vez las pierdo.

—Por su puesto.

El Conejo Oscuro se alejó nuevamente de Aoi y caminó hasta la mesa de madera. Tomó su vieja arma y la miró con ensimismamiento.

—Muy bien, te pondré aprueba ahora mismo —dijo Aoi, levantando nuevamente la espada—. Desenvaina tu arma.

—¿Aquí dentro? —Abrió los ojos, sorprendido—. Es un lugar demasiado pequeño para una batalla.

—No durará mucho, te lo aseguro —Aoi se acercó hasta el Conejo Oscuro y agitó la liviana espada, llevándola en un ágil movimiento hacia el rostro blanquecino a su frente.

El bloqueo rápido de aquel hombre sorprendió al Caballero Azul. El joven conejo notó su propia proeza, mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Aoi atacó de nuevo, moviendo su arma al flanco izquierdo de su oponente, quien le detuvo en el aire. Un nuevo choque de espadas, esta vez el hombre albino atacando a Aoi. Golpearon sus espadas en un ritmo constante, marcado por la velocidad que proponía el Conejo.

Un último golpe de la vieja espada del joven con cabellera blanca dio en un costado desprotegido de Aoi, quien reaccionó de inmediato dando una fuerte patada al estómago de su oponente. Este cayó despatarrado al suelo, volteando la vieja silla de madera. Aoi colocó el filo plateado de su nueva espada sobre la barbilla del Conejo, dirigiendo una mirada fría.

La respiración agitada del joven albino cortaba el silencio.

—Pensé que eras alguien con un poco más de honor —dijo el Lobo Azul, sin quitar el colmillo de su espada del cuello de su oponente—. Peleaste contra todos esos hombres que ni siquiera saben tomar correctamente una espada cuando recibiste un entrenamiento previo. En tu pueblo debiste tener al menos un nombramiento como soldado, ¿no es así?

El Conejo Oscuro abrió la boca, tratando de responder.

—No me interesa saber al respecto —Aoi quitó la espada y ofreció una mano al hombre en el suelo. Este aceptó con torpeza, golpeándose nuevamente al intentar levantarse.

El Conejo Oscuro jadeaba, el sudor perlaba su frente.

—El Gobernador Ryuichi estaba en lo correcto, eres bueno con la espada, pero sé que puedes dar mucho más. Eres débil, dejas que tu oponente vea tu próximo movimiento y en una batalla real eso te puede costar la vida.

El Lobo Azul guardó la espada plateada dentro de su funda.

—Y a pesar de ello estuviste contra mí por más de un minuto —sonrió y dio un paso al frente—. Tienes talento, lo cual me obliga a decir que sería un gusto para mí que el Conejo Oscuro fuera mi aprendiz.

El hombre albino devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por favor, no me llame de esa forma.

—Si quieres dejar de ser llamado así, entonces demuestra que eres más que el sobreviviente de un pueblo traidor —Aoi extendió una mano al joven.

El muchacho miró la mano del caballero, no dudó mucho más en estrecharla con la suya.

—Para mí sería el más grande de los honores que usted sea mi maestro, Lobo Azul.

—Llámame Aoi —dijo—. Empaca tus cosas, por la mañana partiremos hacia la Ciudad de Plata.

*******

Había pasado un ajetreado año desde su nombramiento. Una cinta de seda negra con hilos de oro adornaba su delgado cuello desde entonces, siendo este un presente que la Reina le hizo con gran honor.

Fue la misma Reina Grace quien aquella fría tarde tomó la suave tela entre sus dedos enfundados en guantes dorados, dejando caer dicho obsequio sobre la firme palma de su pálida mano. Apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y con la Reina frente a él, hizo voto de lealtad a la Corona de Plata, jurando sobre su vida que en su cargo quedaba la inmensa responsabilidad de conducir al Rey por una estela de ventura, sin colocar sus intereses personales sobre el bienestar del reino, siempre protegiendo la voluntad de la Madre Paz.

Bajo los alabados Siete Dioses y la Reina de la Paz quedaba su mente, rechazando con ello la tentación de la Guerra.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios, obligándose a sí mismo a recargar la frente sobre el cristal del ventanal de sus enormes aposentos. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con su distorsionado reflejo, el bello jardín de flores blancas y la noche cayendo sobre estas.

Durante la tarde observó que habilidosos jardineros se dedicaban a crear la figura que ahora se alzaba entre la penumbra: una hermosa corona blanca.

Se separó del cristal y giró para encontrar el reflejo de su propio cuerpo en el espejo enmarcado en fina caoba. Estaba cubierto bajo un pulcro traje completamente negro, únicamente sus lechosos brazos quedaban descubiertos. Contrastando el color de sus ropas, su pálida piel, sus cabellos blancos y sus ojos plateados.

Frente a él se hallaba Uruha, el consejero del Rey.

Se mantuvo quieto, sin hacer ruido alguno. Observaba ensimismamiento su figura, prestando especial atención en su cuello rodeado por aquella cinta negra. Llevó sus manos a su nuca y cuidadosamente desató el nudo. Así, dejó al descubierto la única joya que poseía: una bella gargantilla de plata en la cual resaltaban pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiro.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Uruha se alejó del espejo y caminó para atender. Al abrir, se encontró con un joven más bajo que él, de cabellos rubios largos hasta la barbilla y una hermosa armadura dorada que lo hacía lucir mucho más fornido de lo que realmente era.

—¿Qué sucede, Manabu? —Preguntó Uruha, con voz firme.

—Consejero Uruha —pronunció el caballero de armadura dorada—, el Rey me ha mandado por usted para comenzar con su junta.

—Iré en un momento —espetó.

Manabu dio una reverencia y fue un paso hacia atrás, informando con ello que esperaría del otro lado de la puerta hasta que el consejero estuviera listo para salir de sus aposentos.

—Manabu —llamó de nuevo Uruha—, por favor dígale al Rey que no necesito un escolta que me lleve hasta sus habitaciones dentro del castillo.

—Yo lo sé, mi Señor —respondió el rubio, con la cabeza gacha—. Pero el Rey insiste.

Uruha no respondió más, observó los lacios cabellos de Manabu cubriendo la frente del joven. Un suave suspiro fue proferido desde sus labios.

—Dame un momento —dijo con resignación y cerró la puerta. Permaneció con una de sus manos recargadas sobre la madera.

Caminó de regreso hasta donde se hallaba el espejo y miró en su reflejo la joya que le adornaba. Llevó sus dedos fríos detrás de su cuello y soltó la cadena, sosteniéndola con delicadeza hasta que halló su viejo alhajero de madera, donde la colocó perfectamente. Ahí estaría bien mientras durante la noche.

Observó su cuello desnudo y se apresuró a colocar la cinta de seda sobre él, atando sin mucha fuerza el nudo. Se aseguró que su traje estuviera libre de imperfecciones, tomó algunos papeles que había sobre su mesa y caminó a la salida de su habitación.

Manabu se irguió cuando lo vio aparecer nuevamente y le cedió el paso para que fuese él quien caminara delante. Uruha anduvo con la frente en alto, observando la poca concurrencia que había en la corte del castillo a esa hora. El frío se colaba entre los muros blancos, los cuales llenaban de luminosidad el camino.

Un par de las jóvenes damas de la Reina aparecieron por un pasillo, dando agradables reverencias al ver al consejero del Rey. Uruha les concedió el paso, mientras ellas dejaban escapar algunas nerviosas risillas.

Mientras paseaba por las inmensas salas del Castillo de Plata, le era fácil recordar la primera vez que anduvo por esos blancos pasillos. Siempre se había mantenido con ese aire confiado, ni siquiera sus primeros pasos fueron en falso. La seguridad que emanaba de él era tal que cualquiera que no le conociera hubiera jurado que provenía de una casa de oro.

Habían pasado casi 17 años desde la primera vez que pudo observar los blancos muros del Castillo de Plata alzándose frente a él. En ese entonces sus ambiciones no iban más allá de obtener un nombre y un arma, sus sueños de joven volaban sobre arena desconocida. Ahora era uno de los hombres con más influencia en el Reino.

Finalmente, sus pasos lo llevaron a encontrarse frente a una inmensa puerta blanca, la cual tenía bordes adornados con delicados dibujos de flores negras y doradas. Había un par de soldados con armaduras blancas a cada lado de la entrada de la habitación, sosteniendo firmemente sus afiladas lanzas con mango de metal negro.

Uruha hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y ambos hombres se movieron en automático para abrir las puertas de par en par.

Con la mirada en alto, Uruha se adentró al recibidor del Rey y escuchó el cierre tras de él. Suspiró y dio un par de pasos más hasta llegar frente a otra puerta blanca, de un tamaño mucho menor que la que acababa de pasar. Formó un puño con su mano y golpeó suavemente la madera.

Esperó unos instantes en completo silencio hasta que escuchó una voz del otro lado, indicándole que podía entrar.

Llevó su mano a la perilla dorada y giró esta para poder abrir. Al entrar a los aposentos del Rey lo primero que observó fue una amplia cama rodeada con delgadas cortinas blancas. Dio un paso hacia el frente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa al fondo de la sala. Frente a esta, sentado en una silla acolchada, se hallaba el Rey Kai. Sobre sus manos mantenía un pergamino amarillento, el cual leía atentamente apoyándose de una lente redonda. Sus largos cabellos castaño oscuro caían sueltos hasta media espalda y una bata color carmesí cubría su cuerpo.

Al sentir la atenta mirada de su visitante, el Rey desvió los ojos del pergamino que leía y giró la cabeza para observar a Uruha. Mostró una de sus agradables sonrisas, la cual marcaba un único hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

—Consejero Uruha —pronunció con voz calmada y recargó la espalda sobre su asiento—. Por favor —estiró la mano señalando a la silla que se encontraba justo frente a la suya.

Uruha caminó con parsimonia hasta el asiento que el Rey le había ofrecido.

—¿Le apetece un poco de vino? —Inquirió el Rey, afablemente.

—Por favor —respondió Uruha mientras colocaba sobre la mesa las cartas que llevaba consigo.

El Rey Kai tomó una copa dorada que había sobre la mesa y sirvió lentamente sobre ésta un poco de aquella bebida roja. Uruha acercó su mano y tomó la copa, llevándola hasta sus labios para sentir el tenue dulzor. El Rey aprovechó ese instante y volvió los ojos inexpresivos a su lectura.

—¿Se encuentra todo bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar el consejero.

—Por supuesto —respondió el Rey mostrando nuevamente su sonrisa llena de paz. Dejó de lado su lente y comenzó a enrollar el pergamino que tenía en sus manos—. Es solo un escrito que me ha mandado la Reina Grace.

Uruha asintió ante las palabras del Rey y esperó en silencio hasta que él volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

—Dígame, Uruha —continuó el soberano—. ¿Qué asuntos son lo que debemos atender?

Uruha con rapidez y abrió la primera carta que tenía sobre la mesa. El sello rojo que había roto, provenía de una noble casa cuyo emblema era un ave en vuelo.

—Majestad, se trata de la Gobernadora Yuki. Ha mandado una carta.

Kai dejó un suspiró escapar de sus labios y sonrió con desganó.

—Me imagino que una vez más nos ha pedido que tomemos en consideración la situación económica de su pueblo —dijo el Rey y tomó su copa de vino, debiendo un trago delicado.

—En esta ocasión no se trata de eso, Majestad —Uruha posó sus plateados ojos sobre la carta y procedió a leerla—. Solicita en carácter de urgente una audiencia con la Reina Grace.

El Rey se mantuvo en silencio, permitiendo a su consejero continuar.

—No está interesado en reunirse con usted, mi Señor —prosiguió el hombre de la cabellera de plata—. Mucho menos conmigo. Desea encontrarse específicamente con la Reina.

—Eso no sucederá —Kai dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y acarició el borde de esta, mirando hacia la nada—. No quiero que esa mujer perturbe a Grace.

—Señor, quiero reiterarle mi postura respecto a lo que sucede en la Ciudad de las Aves —bajó la carta a la mesa, rozando sus dedos con el suave mantel blanco—. Los impuestos que se han colocado sobre dicho Pueblo se han elevado bastante. Recuerde que se tratan principalmente de artesanos, las retribuciones que obtienen por su trabajo son muy altas en comparación con otros negocios, por dicha razón el impuesto que se les ha colocado es bastante alto, obligándoles a subir sus precios y dejándolos con ventas disminuidas. La Gobernadora Yuki no se equivoca en solicitar una consideración.

—La Gobernadora ha pagado retribución durante años, pero comienza a quejarse justo ahora que usted, Uruha, se ha convertido en mi consejero. ¿No se da cuenta acaso de lo que pretende? —Hizo una pesada pausa—. Quiero que mande una nota diciéndole a esa mujer que la Reina Grace ha rechazado su oferta.

Uruha guardó silencio y asintió. El Rey sirvió un poco más de vino en su copa.

—No puedo disminuir el monto que pido a su pueblo, al menos no por ahora. Estamos invirtiendo en nuestro nuevo proyecto. ¿Sabes algo de ello?

—El Gobernador Yukinojo mandó una nota la tarde de ayer, informa que la construcción de los navíos está siendo satisfactoria y espera pronto poder contar con su presencia en la costa para poder darle una demostración de la flota.

—Me alegra saberlo —el Rey sonrió nuevamente—. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—Así es —Uruha tomó otra nota entre sus manos—. Un mensaje enviado por su hermano, Sir Toshiya.

—¿Qué sucede con él?

—Ha indicado que debido al mal clima su caravana se ha atrasado, pero le pide que cuente con su llegada en estos próximos días. Ha viajado con un Monje de Tres Ojos, un curandero. Dice que está interesado en mostrarle un tósigo que puede ser de bastante utilidad.

—Muy bien —levantó la cabeza y observó el blanco techo sobre el que se producían sombras dibujadas por las velas en la habitación.

—Hay una última cosa —Uruha suspiró y cerró la carta que tenía en sus manos—. El Gobernador Kazu, su sobrino, ha insistido en comenzar un plan de armada contra los salvajes.

Kai volvió su mirada hacia Uruha.

—¿Por alguna razón en específico?

—Ha dicho que han observado movimientos extraños en la frontera. Él cree que los Salvajes están planeando ganar más territorio.

—Lo hace tomando como base suposiciones —Kai resopló—. Kazu es un imbécil.

—Si me permite, creo que sería adecuado mandar a alguien de su confianza para determinar si existe una amenaza real.

Kai permaneció en silencio.

—Mandaré al General Die.

Uruha bajó la mirada, colocándola sobre su copa de vino medio llena. El Rey le vio con curiosidad.

—¿Sucede algo? —Inquirió.

—No es nada, Majestad —respondió y volvió la vista al frente—. Permítame sugerirle el mandarme a mí a realizar dicha tarea.

—¿Qué razón tendría yo para mandar a mi consejero a enfrentar salvajes?

—Yo también fui un caballero por muchos años, no tendré problema en cuidarme —espetó—. Además, si fuera necesario realizar un diálogo, sería adecuado que yo me encargara de ello en su representación.

El Rey Kai rio.

—Es usted un hombre extraño, Uruha —se levantó de su asiento, sosteniendo en la mano su copa de vino. Bebió un poco y la colocó nuevamente sobre la mesa—. Es el segundo hombre con más poder en el Reino, aun así, busca realizar trabajos que corresponden a cargos inferiores. ¿Es que acaso está inconforme con su nombramiento?

—Por supuesto que no —cerró los ojos.

—Usted siempre deseó ser el General de la armada —prosiguió el Rey—. Mi padre fue mi consejero desde que comencé mi mandato. A su muerte, rechacé a mi hermano Toshiya y decidí ponerlo a usted en el cargo que mi padre llevó con gloria toda su vida. Lo hice porque sé qué tipo de persona es: honorable, inteligente. Tiene el origen más humilde que he conocido y, aun así, ha salido adelante por sus propios méritos —guardó silencio por un instante—, ¿o me equivoco, _Conejo Oscuro_?

Uruha sintió que algo dentro de él vibraba.

—Todo mundo cree que me nombró su consejero porque me ha concedido su favor —murmuró Uruha y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Y usted cree que esa es la razón por la que lo elegí? Porque si es así, definitivamente he cometido un error.

Uruha posó su firme mirada sobre los ojos del Rey Kai.

—Yo sé que esa no es la razón —dijo con aplomo.

Kai sonrió y avanzó hasta el hombre albino. Llevó una de sus manos sobre la blanca mejilla del hombre a su frente. Con ese toque, Uruha se obligó a bajar la mirada. Sintió al Rey cada vez más cercano y un leve temblor obligó a su corazón a dar latidos irregulares.

—Solo eso basta —susurró y atrapó el rostro de Uruha entre sus manos—. Uruha, yo aún veo en ti lo que encontré en aquella destruida Ciudad: fortaleza, inteligencia, espíritu.

Las mejillas de Uruha se sintieron calientes mientras sentía la frente del Rey recargarse sobre la suya.

—Veo en ti el espíritu más bello que he conocido.

Los labios del Rey Kai buscaron los de Uruha, quien los recibió con algo de timidez. Lo besó de forma tierna, como siempre hacía. Poco a poco el Rey profundizaba el beso, acariciando la espalda del otro hombre, enredando entre sus dedos los lacios hilos de plata que Uruha tenía por cabellera.

El Rey recorrió con sus ásperas manos la nuca de Uruha, deshaciendo el nudo que sostenía la cinta de seda negra y oro, para dejarla caer a sus pies. Bajó sus labios, colocando un beso sobre la nueva área descubierta y disfrutando el contacto de aquella tersa piel, mientras escuchaba gruesos suspiros escapando de los labios que antes había acariciado.

Uruha pensaba mucho en la primera vez que el Rey Kai lo había besado: estaban en una reunión similar a esa, discutiendo las opciones de matrimonio que el príncipe Menjo —hijo único del Rey Kai y la Reina Grace—. Kai le pidió se acercará hasta él y lo besó sin brindar alguna explicación. En aquel momento Uruha quedó congelado, siendo su primer pensamiento que después de todo, el Rey lo pidió como su consejero solo para tenerlo cerca y aprovechar la situación, tal como los murmullos decían.

Bastó poco tiempo para que pudiera entender que el Rey Kai realmente confiaba en él y en sus consejos. Lo escuchaba y lo consideraba antes de tomar cualquier decisión importante. El hecho de haberse convertido en su amante no había sido un plan de ninguno de los dos antes, pero no por ello le molestaba. Se acostumbró al gentil trato del Rey, a sus caricias, sus besos y las conversaciones triviales luego de pasar tiempo en su lecho.

Habían pasado pocas semanas desde que todo comenzó, pero se estaba ya acostumbrado a la compañía y a ofrecer placer al Rey, obteniendo al mismo tiempo su propio gozo entre los brazos de aquel hombre.

El Rey Kai lentamente jaló de las jaretas que había a los costados de la camisa de Uruha. Este levantó los brazos, permitiendo que Kai pudiera terminar por quitar aquella prenda de lino negro, dejando su blanco pecho expuesto. Continuaron besándose, mientras Kai conducía los pies de Uruha hacia la cama. Corrió la cortina blanca y dejó que Uruha se recostara sobre el suave colchón

Las sábanas se sentían tan bien en su espalda y brazos desnudos. El Rey tiró de la jareta de sus pantalones negros para deshacerse de ellos, dejándolo únicamente con los calzoncillos de tela blanca, sobre los cuales podía apreciarse la erección que antes sus ropas habían escondido.

El Rey sonrió y desató su bata roja, dejándola caer por sus hombros hasta el suelo, quedando únicamente con ropa interior, mostrando su torneado y fuerte cuerpo. Subió entre las piernas de Uruha y continuaron besándose, rozando con ímpetu sus erecciones bajo la ropa.

Pronto, Kai deshizo el amarre del calzoncillo de Uruha y terminó por quitarle aquella prenda. Observó por un momento el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Uruha, deleitándose con su piel blanca que se convertía a roja con los toques de sus fuertes dedos enterrándose en ella.

Kai lamió aquel blanco pecho mientras sentía las dulces caricias de Uruha sobre su largo cabello. Los dedos del otro hombre se clavaron levemente en su nuca cuando descendió hasta su caliente abdomen, dejando una pequeña mordida al borde de su ombligo.

Se separaron por un instante y Uruha se giró, recargando sus rodillas sobre la cama, al igual que sus manos. Los muslos lo suficientemente separados para dejar a Kai acomodarse.

Kai haló la jareta de su ropa interior y dejó que cayera hasta sus tobillos. Subió de rodillas a la cama y empujó el cuerpo de Uruha hacia adelante. Colocó una mano sobre la espalda del otro, haciéndole levantar el trasero un poco más. Hincado tras de él, acarició sus muslos, sintiendo el estremecimiento de Uruha ante tal toque, generando una fuerte punzada de placer en su entrepierna.

Se acomodó detrás de Uruha y lo penetró sin prisa. Escuchó un gemido cortado provenir de los labios de Uruha. Comenzó a embestirlo, primero lentamente, tratando de no lastimarlo mientras este se acostumbraba a su presencia. Poco a poco aumentó el ritmo en sus estocadas, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo del otro hombre se estremecía debajo del suyo, dejando escapar suspiros y gemidos.

Poco a poco el blanco cuerpo de Uruha cambiaba a un tono carmín por el esfuerzo y por el placer. Movía las caderas al mismo ritmo que Kai lo hacía mientras trataba de no gritar el placer que sentía cada vez que el Rey golpeaba aquella zona que tanto le gustaba que tocara.

Uruha cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus dedos se enterraban sobre el colchón. Kai iba cada vez más rápido, moviéndose con frenesí dentro suyo.

Sintió que su cuerpo cedía y sus piernas no pudieron mantenerse firmes por mucho más tiempo. Se recostó sobre el colchón. Kai se levantó del colchón y lo jaló hasta dejar sus rodillas sobre la alfombra del suelo y el pecho recargado en la cama. Continuó penetrándolo en esa nueva posición, recargando su mano sobre los cabellos de Uruha y obligándolo a poner su cara sobre el colchón.

Uruha ahogó su voz mordiendo las blancas sábanas, la posición que habían adoptado lo hacía sentir y disfrutar mucho más.

Pronto terminó, dejando que sobre las sábanas blancas se escurriera su semen. La contracción producida con su orgasmo hizo a Kai gemir con fuerza. En un par de estocadas más, el Rey también tuvo un orgasmo dentro de Uruha, recargando su pecho sobre la ancha espalda de este.

Kai, aún jadeando, salió del cuerpo de Uruha y se acomodó a su lado. El hombre de cabellos blancos permaneció con la cara enterrada en las sábanas mientras sentía cómo sus piernas aún temblaban y sentía que en ellas escurría un espeso líquido. Una suavidad conocida se posó sobre sus hombros y le hizo voltear para mirar al Rey, quien, como siempre, le sonreía con amabilidad mientras le acariciaba.

Kai recargaba uno de sus codos sobre la cama y miraba a Uruha sin decir nada. El consejero se acomodó de una forma más adecuada sobre la cama y devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa. Permanecieron mirándose a los ojos por un largo rato.

—Eres tan hermoso —susurró Kai y paseó su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de su acompañante.

Uruha sintió de nuevo que sus mejillas se calentaban y sonrió como única respuesta.

—Grace me escribió un poema —dijo el Rey mientras alejaba su mano del rostro de Uruha—. Es bastante bello.

—Ella está enamorada de usted —respondió Uruha—. Lo ha estado siempre.

Kai se sentó sobre el colchón.

—Yo también la amo —pronunció—. Ella me escogió a mí y la he amado todas las noches desde entonces.

Una sensación extraña se posó sobre el pecho de Uruha y se sentó al lado del Rey.

—Es hora de que te retires —pronunció Kai, levantando la mirada para observar lo alto de su cámara.

Uruha asintió lentamente y se alzó de la cama. Buscó con la mirada la seda que utilizaba sobre el cuello y se agachó para recogerla. Comenzó a vestirse manteniéndose en completo silencio.

—¿Te molesta que la ame?

Uruha, tirando de la jareta de su ropa interior, miró al Rey Kai con un gesto sorprendido.

—Nunca —respondió precipitadamente—. El amor que existe entre ustedes es lo que mantiene vivo al reino.

El Rey sonrió nuevamente y giró el rostro para posar sus ojos sobre los plateados luceros de Uruha.

—¿Tú me amas?

El consejero abrió la boca y se mantuvo sin dar una respuesta por algunos segundos que le parecieron increíblemente lentos.

—Yo… —se aclaró la voz y miró al suelo—. Por supuesto que lo amo, usted es mi Rey.

Kai apagó su sonrisa por un instante y se mantuvo en silencio. Uruha aprovechó el momento, y sintiéndose realmente extraño, se terminó de vestir con rapidez.

—Me gusta estar contigo, Uruha —susurró Kai sin mirarle, sentado al borde del colchón cubriendo su cuerpo con una de las sábanas de la cama—. Eres el único con el que puedo conversar.

Uruha sonrió y se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo del Rey. Se hincó frente a él, mirando con atención el rostro de Kai.

—A mí también me gusta estar con usted, Majestad —confesó y, sin pedir alguna clase de permiso, depositó un beso sobre la mejilla del Rey, quien permaneció inmutable ante tal acción.

Permanecieron de esa forma en completo silencio. El corazón de Uruha latía con irregularidad, buscaba calmarse a sí mismo y poder salir con el rostro claro, para que nadie afuera pudiera sospechar lo que acaba de suceder entre ellos.

—Eres un hombre muy importante para mí ahora.

Uruha sonrió ante los dulces ojos de su Rey.

—Gracias —susurró y se levantó para abandonar la habitación.

Anudó la ceda negra sobre su cuello y caminó hacia la puerta. Cruzó el umbral y dejó al Rey solo para descansar. Al cerrar tras de sí, quedando completamente solo, se recargó sobre la madera de la puerta, observando la blanca salida.

En ese momento realmente deseaba permanecer con el Rey, sin importar qué.

Llevó la mano hasta su cuello y acarició la seda, debajo de ella no sintió la única joya que aún le quedaba. Las comisuras de sus labios se bajaron.

Esta vez su corazón no debía interferir.


	5. La Princesa

_Ella es como el clima: no puede mantenerse quieta._

_Nacida en aguas negras, es hija de la lluvia y la nieve._

Florence + the Machine, _Landscape_

*******

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Aoi y el Conejo Oscuro abandonaron la Ciudad de los Esclavos. Durante su travesía, realizaron varias paradas que Aoi requirió para recoger y entregar notas encargadas por el primer comandante Sugizo.

Bastaron solamente unos cuantos días para que la piel del Conejo Oscuro, que ahora ejercía como su escudero, se volviera completamente roja por caminar bajo el sol. Para la primera semana, el andar de ambos se vio disminuido debido al cansancio que el joven escudero no podía ocultar. Su rostro rojo, hombros caídos y pies lastimados no le permitían engañar al Lobo Azul con su falso ánimo por continuar.

—Detente —dijo Aoi y haló la rienda de su caballo para que este parara. En ese momento se encontraban andando entre las largas planicies por las cuales la Ciudad de los Osos eran conocidas. El sol ardía con fuerza en su nuca descubierta—. Necesitas un descanso.

El Conejo Oscuro movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Acabamos de tomar un descanso —respondió—. Si continuamos de esta forma, nunca llegaremos a la Ciudad de Plata.

—El que no llegará vivo a la Ciudad de Plata serás tú —replicó Aoi—. Conseguiré un caballo para ti en el próximo pueblo que encontremos. No puedes continuar a pie.

—No es necesario que me dé un caballo —el conejo alzó el rostro y cubrió su frente roja con una mano para poder mirar al caballero azul—. Soy más resistente de lo que parezco. Por favor, le ruego que continuemos.

Aoi no dijo nada, mantuvo sus ojos perdidos en la mirada entrecerrada del Conejo Oscuro.

—Muy bien —habló por fin y bajó del caballo. Acarició la crin de este y se volvió hacia su acompañante—. Sube.

El Conejo Oscuro se mantuvo alternando la mirada entre la silla del caballo y Aoi.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Es mi caballo y tú mi escudero. Te ordeno que subas a él —dijo Aoi y jaló la rienda de su caballo—. Si no lo haces no te permitiré seguir avanzando a mi lado.

El conejo parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente tomó al caballo. Subió una de sus piernas para poder montar al animal. Acarició nuevamente la cabeza del caballo negro con la crin blanca.

—Hace tanto que no hacía esto —confesó mientras sonreía—. Muchas gracias.

—Continuemos —haló del caballo y lo dirigió al frente para seguir el camino—. Haremos una parada en el siguiente pueblo y te compraré un caballo, si no encuentro alguno tendrás que conformarte con un asno.

—No necesito que haga eso por mí —repitió el joven—. Puedo continuar a pie.

—No puedes —Aoi se mantuvo con la mirada al frente—. Estoy entrenándote desde que aceptaste venir conmigo. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no soy consciente de las necesidades de mi paje?

El joven conejo sonrió y se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo trecho, hasta que finalmente encontraron una aldea pequeña. Aoi consiguió un viejo caballo pardo, el cual tenía la crin café y una mancha negra adornando su ojo derecho.

—Es muy bello —reconoció el Conejo Oscuro mientras ayudaba a Aoi a colocar la silla de montar sobre el lomo del equino—. Tengo algunos ahorros, puedo pagarle este gesto.

—En realidad me regalaron el caballo por ser viejo, no tienes que pagar nada.

—¿Está bien si le pongo un nombre? —Inquirió el hombre albino.

—Como desees, ahora es tuyo.

—Su nombre será Old Stone, porque a pesar de ser un caballo viejo es bastante fuerte.

Aoi miró de reojo al chico y notó una destellante sonrisa sobre sus labios. Acariciaba con cariño el hocico del animal, quien parecía de alguna forma gustoso en su compañía. Su piel estaba completamente roja por las quemaduras del sol, pero el joven conejo parecía ignorarlas y enfocarse en disfrutar del momento. Era realmente un hombre extraño.

—¿Cómo se llama su caballo? —Preguntó el conejo y miró a Aoi. El pelinegro desvió la mirada instintivamente.

—No tiene un nombre.

—Oh, entiendo.

Aoi no dijo nada más, simplemente asintió y montó su caballo. El Conejo Oscuro siguió sus acciones en silencio.

Luego de ello, avanzaron con mayor rapidez a través de diferentes aldeas. Al inicio de la tercera semana de viaje, se encontraban ya en la entrada de la grandiosa Ciudad de Plata. El joven conejo se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de finalmente llegar a la capital donde residía la Reina Grace. Intentaba no hablar mucho al respecto, pero le llenaba de ilusión conocerla y que ella le concediera un nombre.

Desde la entrada de la ciudad se podía apreciar a los lejos al inconfundible Castillo de Plata enmarcado en las bellas nubes naranja oscuro de la tarde que comenzaba a caer. El castillo era blanco, enorme y se hallaba recubierto en un aura llena de paz que invadía el alma de cualquiera con solo presenciarle desde lejos.

—Es hermoso —susurró el Conejo Oscuro mientras Old Stone avanzaba sobre el camino de tierra humedecida por la brisa de un acantilado. Miraba aún a la distancia el castillo, sin poder creer encontrarse tan cerca a aquellos emblemáticos muros blancos.

—Lo es más por dentro —dijo Aoi y llamó la atención de su escudero.

—¿Ha entrado en muchas ocasiones?

—Soy un soldado predilecto de la Reina —Aoi sonrió y miró al conejo oscuro—. Trabajo ahí siempre que me llaman, aunque normalmente ayudo en labores simples. Desde que “La Guerra por la Paz” terminó, servimos como guardianes de las puertas del castillo o vigilantes de la ciudad.

—Desearía poder entrar también —confesó el chico y sonrió. Su piel había quedado con manchas marrón por las quemaduras, pero poco a poco se recuperaba con remedios que el mismo Aoi preparó con plantas y hierbas que encontraron en el camino.

—Lo lograrás —dijo Aoi y volteó hacia el frente, fingiendo no prestar atención a que su acompañante ahora le miraba con una sonrisa.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el hogar de Aoi. Se trataba de una pequeña cabaña alejada construida sobre un acantilado. El lugar lucía solitario y la brisa que corría desde la costa era fría y pegajosa.

Aoi y el Conejo Oscuro descendieron de sus caballos. Los dejaron juntos en la pequeña caballeriza que Aoi había diseñado para su corcel, dándoles agua y comida, procurando que descansarán luego del largo viaje.

Aoi llamó a su escudero y le mostró el interior de la cabaña. El lugar no era muy distinto al sitio donde antes el joven conejo vivió. Aoi tenía un cuarto donde guardaba armaduras rotas y diversas armas gastadas, lo cubría con una vieja cortina azul. La principal entrada de luz era la pequeña puerta de madera, seguida de algunos huecos entre la madera y piedras de la construcción. Un único colchón se encontraba en una esquina de la cabaña, al lado una pequeña chimenea con una caldera fría.

Aoi caminó hacia el cuarto donde guardaba su armadura y armas, haciendo una señal al joven conejo para que le siguiera.

—Mañana conseguiré algo para que puedas dormir —dijo Aoi mientras se quitaba la escarcela y peto azul de su armadura, pasándola a su acompañante para que este las sostuviera. Quedó únicamente con la camisa de algodón amarillento que utilizaba debajo—. Esta noche dormirás en el suelo.

—No tengo problema en ello —mencionó el joven conejo mientras acomodaba la armadura del Lobo Azul sobre un mueble de madera que asemejaba el torso humano.

—No hay tiempo que perder —Aoi removió algunas de las cosas que tenía acomodadas sobre una mesa vieja y sucia. Tomó un par de espadas de madera, giró y extendió una de ellas al conejo—. Continuaremos entrenando, espero que no estés cansado por el viaje.

—No lo estoy —tomó la espada de madera que Aoi le dio y le miró con curiosidad—. No entiendo por qué usaremos esto, he manejado armas reales antes. Yo mismo las he fabricado durante años.

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé sobre las malas tácticas de combate que tienes? —Aoi colocó sobre la mesa vieja de antes la espada que el Conejo Oscuro le había regalado y empuñó la espada de madera—. Debes olvidarlas, son movimientos no permitidos para un caballero real. Además, te falta mucho para ser lo suficientemente bueno. En este momento, en el Castillo de Plata el general Sugizo y otros tantos de sus hombres entrenan a jóvenes desde que son niños para convertirlos en los mejores caballeros del reino. Mírate ahora, con más de veinte años eres viejo y obsoleto en comparación. Estás en gran desventaja.

—Lo entiendo.

—Muy bien. Vayamos afuera, entrenaremos con la corriente de aire.

Aoi y su acompañante salieron de la cabaña. Se colocaron frente a frente. El aire golpeaba con fuerza el cuerpo de ambos, alzando sus cabellos con brusquedad. La oscuridad de la noche ya comenzaba a hacerse presente.

—Ataca —ordenó Aoi al conejo y éste asintió.

El hombre albino se acercó hasta Aoi y levantó su arma tratando de golpear el hombro de su maestro. Aoi no tuvo problema en bloquear el golpe con un sutil movimiento de su espada. El Conejo atacó nuevamente, intentando dar en el flanco descubierto de Aoi, pero fue él quien quedó sorprendido por un bloqueo y movimiento rápido de Aoi que asestó con su espada directamente el pecho de su contrincante, haciendo que trastabillara y cayera al suelo de bruces.

Aoi acercó su espada de madera y la colocó sobre la barbilla de su aprendiz, obligándole a alzar el rostro para mirarle entre la bruma del crepúsculo.

—Me decepcionas —le dijo—. La primera vez que nos enfrentamos lo hiciste mejor que esto.

—Yo…

—Recuerda la lección que te di aquella vez, Conejo Oscuro —Aoi quitó el arma de la barbilla del chico—. Deja de ser tan emocional durante una batalla. No tienes que mostrar ni probar absolutamente nada a tu oponente. Si dejas que lean tus sentimientos, leerán también tu próximo movimiento y eso te costará la vida.

El Conejo tragó saliva.

—No dejes que tus sentimientos te controlen en una batalla —Aoi estiró su mano para ayudar a su aprendiz a levantarse del suelo. El chico aceptó su ayuda y se alzó—. Si te dejas guiar por los sentimientos, sin importar el tipo de batalla, perderás. ¿Entendido?

El Conejo asintió.

—Muy bien —Aoi se dio media vuelta y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque—. Una de las cartas que le han enviado al General Sugizo celebra la reciente concepción del primogénito de la Reina y el Rey. Cuando ese niño nazca, se hará una celebración en la cual parte del espectáculo serán duelos para la selección de hombres jóvenes que buscan entrar al ejército. Para ese entonces, estarás listo.

—Acaba de decirme que hay hombres que han entrenado para volverse caballeros desde que son niños. Dudo que en pocos meses esté a su nivel.

—Olvidas que tú tienes una ventaja sobre ellos —Aoi sonrió—. No me han tenido a mí como su maestro. Así que ahora, ataca de nuevo.

*******

Los largos meses transcurridos desde el inicio de la travesía de Aoi y Sugizo en búsqueda de La Bestia que acechaba las aldeas de los Salvajes hicieron creer a la mayoría que ambos hombres habían muerto dentro del Bosque de Niebla. Esa fue la razón por la que los pobladores se sorprendieron al ver una pequeña caravana avanzando entre las villas de refugiados hasta alcanzar Nultukoz, pueblo donde Kaoru, Jefe de los Salvajes, residía.

Solamente cuatro caballos andaban, dos de los cuales arrastraban una pequeña carrosa negra con dorado. Reita dirigía el carruaje, dentro se transportaba el Ave Ciega, mientras Aoi y Sugizo avanzaban al frente partiendo el rumbo a seguir.

En la entrada de Nultukoz se encontraron un grupo de hombres con espadas afiladas, trajes hechos de cuero negro. Llevaban el pecho descubierto, sobre la piel del torso mostraban orgullosos las marcas y tatuajes rojos que lo identificaban como campeones de alguna batalla.

Encabezando aquel grupo se encontraba Isao, quien era el representante de una de las doce tribus que estaban asentadas en Nultukoz. Dicha tribu, conocida como Sasaya, se mostraba en contra de la presencia de refugiados y hombres que antes tuvieran algo que los relacionara a la Reina Grace. Como representante, llevaba el rostro cubierto en un pigmento blanco.

Aoi y Sugizo detuvieron su andar.

—No queremos a los asesinos de regreso en nuestra tierra —habló Isao, firmemente.

—Buscamos al jefe Kaoru —dijo Sugizo ignorando las palabras de aquel hombre. Su caballo se balanceaba de lado al lado—. No nos impedirán el paso.

—No debieron regresar, cerdos —continuó Isao y escupió a sus pies.

—Yo les he pedido que me trajeran aquí —mencionó la voz de Ruki mientras descendía del carruaje con ayuda de Reita, llevaba puesta su túnica negra con dorado y la sonrisa pintada en color marrón rojizo.

—¿Quién es ese brujo? —Inquirió Isao y sin notarlo levantó su lanza para amenazar al extraño—. Han traído más asesinos con ustedes.

—No soy un asesino —dijo Ruki y sus ojos carentes de pupila brillaron como un diamante—. Tampoco un brujo.

Hubo silencio. Isao volteó a mirar a los hombres que viajaban con él, murmuró algunas cosas que ni Aoi ni Sugizo alcanzaron a entender y uno de los hombres al final de la línea salió corriendo en dirección al campamento.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? —Habló una nueva voz. Un hombre de tez morena, complexión robusta y con cabellos castaños rojizos apareció montado en un caballo blanco.

—Estos hombres han traído un brujo consigo —se adelantó a decir Isao—. No permitiremos su encuentro con el jefe.

—Tú no decides eso —el hombre montado en el caballo miró a Aoi y a Sugizo—. Los habíamos dado por muertos.

—Es una alegría verte de nuevo, Yamada —dijo Sugizo con una sonrisa e hizo una breve inclinación con la cabeza—. Necesitamos ver al Gran jefe.

—Él ha escuchado que venían, los está esperando en su carpa —Yamada alzó una ceja y miró a los extraños—. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Mi nombre es Ruki —se presentó el hombre de la túnica—. Quien me acompaña es Reita, mi sirviente. Hemos venido desde la Montaña Sagrada para tener un encuentro con el Jefe de los Salvajes.

Yamada no se inmutó, mantuvo la vista sobre los inquietantes ojos de Ruki.

—Los escoltaré hasta el campamento —dijo y ordenó a su caballo a dar la vuelta.

El Ave Ciega volvió dentro de su carruaje y la caravana avanzó frente a los hombres que venían con Isao, quien observó con desprecio el andar del Lobo Azul. Aoi simplemente desvió la mirada y siguió detrás del camino que Yamada indicaba.

Pronto frente a ellos se encontró la enorme carpa de Kaoru. Yamada bajó de su caballo y ofreció la rienda a uno de los hombres que se encontraban parados en la entrada. Aoi y Sugizo se adelantaron a entrar, mientras que Ruki bajó del carruaje con ayuda de Reita. Una sonrisa confiada resplandecía en sus labios. Durante el trayecto, había tenido una visión nueva.

Finalmente, el Ave Ciega y su sirviente entraron a la carpa. Dentro se sentía una frescura alejada del sol de aquella tarde. Había rincones con armas, dos mesas largas llenas de cerveza y restos de comida de un banquete celebrado antes de su llegada. Un grupo de nueve hombres, quienes eran representantes de diferentes tribus, esperaba sentados detrás de las mesas. Miraban a los recién llegados con ojos fríos, pigmentados en diversos colores que representaban a cada una de las tribus a las que pertenecían.

Al fondo, sentado sobre una silla alta alejada del resto, les observaba un hombre de cabellos castaños, con los ojos enmarcados en una densa capa de maquillaje negro que representaba su origen de la tribu Kage. Llevaba una bata de delgada tela oscura que dejaba parte de cuerpo descubierto, permitiendo observar las marcas de sus victorias del pasado. Había un tatuaje en su cuello que simbolizaba que él era el Gran Jefe de Nultukoz y todos los pueblos Salvajes.

—Jefe Kaoru —se adelantó Sugizo e hizo una reverencia—. Nos alegra poder estar nuevamente en su presencia.

Kaoru no dijo nada. Hizo un ademan para que sus invitados avanzaran hasta quedar frente a él. El serio rostro de Kaoru se posó sobre los ojos extraños del Ave Ciega.

—Veo que han traído algo con ustedes —Kaoru se recargó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—Así es, señor —continuó Sugizo—. Permítame presentarle a Ruki, el Ave Ciega.

Se escucharon murmures a las espaldas de los recién llegados. Aoi discretamente observó al Ave Ciega, que sonreía confiado aún.

—¿No es ese un personaje de la religión que los reyes falsos inventaron? —Preguntó un hombre al fondo.

—No es una historia que se haya inventado, aunque con el paso de los años así lo parezca —respondió Ruki, sin apartar la vista del frente—. He pedido venir a hablar con usted sobre un asunto importante.

Kaoru alzó un poco la cabeza, permitiendo que entre las sombras un charco de luz luciera su rostro.

—Lo escucho —dijo, determinante.

Todos los hombres de la sala callaron ante el impacto de la voz de Kaoru.

—Estoy buscando la ayuda y fuerza de su ejército —continuó el Ave Ciega—. Lo necesito para comenzar una armada contra del Rey Kai.

—Pensé que el Ave Ciega estaba contra de las guerras —espetó Kaoru, sin moverse de su asiento.

—Lo estoy —aseguró Ruki—. Pero el Rey Kai durante años ha matado mientras cubre los ojos de Grace. No puedo permitir que se mantenga en el poder.

Kaoru sonrió por un momento. Luego dijo:

—Tenemos un tratado de paz. Mientras ellos no asesinen a mis hombres ni intenten robar nuestro territorio, no tenemos motivos para comenzar una guerra.

—No será así por mucho tiempo, puedo sentir cómo ellos planean algo en contra de ustedes —dijo Ruki, manteniéndose firme—. Esta es la oportunidad que necesitamos para comenzar un mundo de verdadera paz, eliminando las cenizas que el mal nos ha dejado.

Kaoru volteó a mirar a Sugizo.

—Llévense a este hombre fuera de mi territorio —ordenó al pelirrojo—. No lo escucharé más.

—Jefe Kaoru —repuso Sugizo—, la causa del Ave Ciega es real. Esos hombres mataron durante años únicamente por placer y luego levantaron un reino llamándose hombres de paz, cuando claramente no son más que unos monstruos.

Kaoru no dijo nada más, mantuvo la mirada fría sobre los ojos de Sugizo.

—Escuche —continuó el pelirrojo—, tenemos todo a nuestro favor. Además de la fuerza de su ejército, contamos con Reita, el sirviente de Ruki, quien es la Bestia que aparecía a las afueras del Bosque de Niebla. Ruki no miente al decir que es el Ave Ciega. Él mismo salvó mi vida dentro de la montaña sagrada, ¿no es así, Aoi?

Kaoru miró al aludido, quien suspiró con cansancio.

—Es cierto —dijo Aoi—. Sin embargo, yo estoy de acuerdo con lo dicho por el jefe Kaoru. No hay motivo para comenzar una guerra ahora.

—Muy bien —Kaoru se levantó de su asiento—. No quiero escuchar más. Saquen a esos hombres de mi territorio. Y, Sugizo, si no deja de hablar respecto a esto, olvidaré que le he otorgado refugio y también le desterraré de aquí.

Sugizo volteó la mirada a Aoi, con resentimiento. El moreno simplemente evadió los ojos de su amigo.

Se escuchó el relinchar de un caballo fuera de la carpa. Aoi volteó y miró a la entrada, notó como una sombra caminaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Cambió la dirección de sus ojos y vio nuevamente al Ave Ciega, quien, sin apartar la mirada del frente, amplió en gran medida su sonrisa.

La carpa se abrió, llamando la atención de todos. Una esbelta figura femenina apareció: vestía largos y holgados pantalones negros, una camiseta de lino y una larga cadena plateada alrededor del cuello. Sus cabellos castaños estaban recogidos en una coleta alta, llevaba un fleco recto y un par de mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro moreno. Tenía una cuerda hecha de plata alrededor de la cabeza y una espada amarrada a su cintura con una cinta al mismo tono. Sus ojos, café oscuro, estaban enmarcados en manchas doradas que representaban a la tribu Chikara.

—Creo que olvidaron avisarme que tendríamos una reunión —espetó la joven y, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los hombres presentes, caminó dentro de la carpa hasta pararse frente a Kaoru—. Eso es muy descortés de su parte, padre. Pero no se preocupe, los hombres de Isao me han informado.

Kaoru no se inmutó, mantuvo la mirada fría y firme sobre el rostro desafiante de su hija.

—No era necesaria tu participación, Keiko. No hubo razón para llamarte.

—¿Tampoco lo fue la presencia de Isao? —Preguntó Keiko, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas. Giró el rostro y lo sostuvo contra el Ave Ciega—. Veo que han traído invitados, tú debes ser el brujo del cual me han contado.

Ruki sonrió e hizo una breve reverencia a la chica. Reita le imitó.

—No soy un brujo —reiteró Ruki—. Es un honor conocerla, Princesa.

La chica le sonrió sin mucho énfasis, simplemente alzando el lunar que tenía debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

—El placer es mío —dijo y volvió con vista seria a su padre—. Aún si no era un asunto de gran importancia, debió avisar a todos los representantes de tribu sobre la llegada del Lobo Azul y el Caballero de Bronce, no solamente a los nueve que le han acompañado en su banquete. Es justo, además, que nos informen quiénes son sus invitados.

—Princesa, me alegra encontrarla de nuevo —interrumpió Sugizo, sonriendo—. Por favor, permítame presentarle al Ave Ciega y su sirviente, Reita.

Keiko alzó la cabeza y miró nuevamente a los extraños, esta vez con verdadero interés.

—¿A qué debemos la presencia de estas fantásticas creaturas en nuestras humildes tierras? —Inquirió ella, con clara burla.

—Hemos venido a hacerles una propuesta —dijo Ruki—. Queremos que con su ejército nos apoye en avanzar hacia el reino para derrocar al Rey Kai.

—¿Una guerra? No veo motivos para comenzar con una ahora.

—La hay, Princesa —dijo Ruki—. Justicia en nombre de los caídos.

Keiko borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

—¿Qué es lo que propone? —Preguntó la joven, con voz seca.

—Keiko —interrumpió Kaoru, elevando la voz—. Ya les he ordenado yo que se retiren de nuestras tierras. No quiero que escuches una palabra más.

—No permitiré que me niegue, aunque sea, escucharlos —espetó ella, mirando a su padre—. Como representante de la tribu Chikara, es lo mínimo que merezco.

—Tú no eres la representante de ninguna tribu, Keiko —Kaoru arrugó el entrecejo—. Las chikaras no tienen un representante.

El rostro de la joven se pintó en colera.

—¡Parece que cada vez se convierte en lo mismo que son los reyes del otro lado de nuestras fronteras! —Gritó Keiko con furia—. Le eligieron a usted por ser un representante sensato, pero con el paso de los años ha demostrado que no es más que un hombre necio.

—¡Cállate! —Respondió en un grito Kaoru. Un silencio se hizo presente, incomodando a todos los que se hallaban ahí—. Fuera, Keiko. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Resoplando, Keiko dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la salida, donde pidió su caballo para alejarse con rapidez.

Kaoru volvió a su asiento.

—Todos salgan ahora mismo —ordenó—. ¡Ahora!

En silencio, los hombres caminaron fuera de la carpa. El último en salir fue Aoi, quien antes de cruzar el umbral dio una mirada atrás para observar al Jefe Kaoru, quien cubría su frente en una señal de hartazgo.

—La única persona capaz de enfurecerlo es ella —habló Yamada, llamando la atención de Sugizo y Aoi—. Keiko nunca mantiene la boca cerrada.

—No entiendo por qué Kaoru aún no la reconoce como líder de las chikaras —dijo Sugizo—. Su madre Nadeshiko lo fue durante años, es lógico que sea Keiko quien tenga aquel mandato. Además, todos la hemos visto en combate, es la Chikara más fuerte que hay.

—El jefe Kaoru tendrá sus razones —dijo Yamada con una sonrisa amarga—. Tengo algunas noticias para ti, Sugizo. ¿Vienes conmigo un momento?

El pelirrojo asintió y caminó con Yamada, apartándose.

Aoi giró para mirar hacia el campamento, ahí observó que Ruki y Reita andaban a paso lento entre las tiendas de los pobladores, el más bajo acomodaba su brazo dentro del hueco que hacia el brazo de Reita al doblarse. Aoi se dirigió hacia ellos a paso rápido.

—¿A dónde van? —Inquirió, interrumpiendo su andar—. Kaoru ordenó que se fueran de aquí.

—Oh, definitivamente no haremos eso —respondió Ruki, con su sonrisa de siempre—. Necesito hablar con la Princesa Keiko. Ella desea escucharme.

—Lo mejor será que se vayan ahora y evitar más problemas.

—Lobo Azul, no me iré de aquí —Ruki suspiró—. Verás, durante el viaje insistí mucho en conocer al Jefe Kaoru porque creí que era él quien me ayudaría contra Kai, sin embargo, descubrí hace unos momentos que no es así. En realidad, es a Keiko a quién estuve buscando.

—Ruki, entienda que comenzar una guerra ahora sería una locura.

—Lo que le dije al Jefe Kaoru hace un momento es cierto, nosotros no daremos el primer paso, lo harán los hombres de Kai, es solo cuestión de tiempo. No me creas ahora si así lo prefieres, pero esos hombres planean algo en contra de los Salvajes. No puedo ver qué es, pero puedo asegurarle que hay peligro y ya empieza a marchar hacia acá. Debo mantenerme aquí para protegerlos de un mal para el que aún no están preparados.

Aoi arrugó el entrecejo.

—No quiero problemas con las tribus —dijo en un susurro suplicante—. La tribu Sasaya durante mucho tiempo han intentado terminar con la vida de todos los refugiados, especialmente conmigo y Sugizo. En los últimos años han tomado fuerza, si seguimos con esta locura terminarán por asesinarnos a todos.

—Necesitan entender que ustedes no son sus enemigos —Ruki alzó la cabeza y miró a Aoi directo a los ojos—. Yo puedo encargarme de eso, pero para ello debo hablar con la Princesa.

—Solo no genere otra pelea, ¿entendido?

Ruki asintió y, sonriendo, continuó caminando en búsqueda de la carpa donde vivía Keiko.

Aoi volvió donde sus pasos, encontrándose nuevamente con Sugizo. El pelirrojo le veía con un gesto extraño.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Preguntó Aoi.

—Estoy un poco decepcionado de ti.

—¿Por no apoyar la locura que propone el Ave Ciega? —Sonrió irónicamente—. Vamos Sugizo, sabes que Kaoru no permitirá que suceda.

—Tú estás a favor de la causa, pero frente a Kaoru tienes miedo a aceptar que crees en ella.

Aoi no dijo nada más, sino que frunció el ceño.

—Deberías darte cuenta de que ya no eres más un soldado, Aoi —dijo Sugizo—. Eres un desertor abandonaste toda relación con ellos el día que enterraste tu espada y armadura en la ciudad de los esclavos y decidiste venir acá.

—No hay razón para recordármelo.

Sugizo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Yamada me ha dado noticias el Reino, creo que esta vez es necesario que las escuches.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Se trata de Tomoaki, el padre del Rey Kai. Murió hace un tiempo.

—Me imagino que Kai tiene un nuevo consejero a su cargo.

—Exactamente de eso es que quiero hablarte —suspiró—. Kai no eligió a su hermano Toshiya, como todos imaginamos. Kai eligió a Uruha.

Aoi sintió cómo los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban con la sola mención de ese nombre del cual no había escuchado en años. El escalofrío que acarició su cuerpo lo dejó pasmado por un momento.

—Estos años ha permanecido al lado del Rey Kai, Uruha ha estado parado sobre la tumba de los hombres que murieron por intentar revelarse ante el reino —continuó Sugizo—. Mientras tú eres recordado como una escoria en el reino, él se regocija con todo lo que consiguió al haberte entregado.

Aoi desvió la mirada.

—Él te traicionó.

—¿En serio me dices esto porque quieres que apoye el inicio de una guerra? —dijo Aoi.

—No, Aoi, lo hago porque quiero que recuerdes que en el reino no quedan hombres de bien —suspiró una vez más—. Yamada me contó algo más, pero no sé si estás preparado para escucharlo.

—Dilo —dijo el Lobo Azul.

—Está bien —hizo una pausa y miró a sus pies—. Los rumores dicen que Uruha es el nuevo amante del Rey.

Una punzada extraña golpeó el vientre de Aoi, pero él se mantuvo callado. Esa sensación que se había incrustado en su pecho lo hacía sentir débil de una forma que no podía explicar. Algo dentro de sus recuerdos ardía como si de una cascada de fuego se tratase.

—El poder cambia a las personas, Aoi —susurró Sugizo—. Todo lo que sucedió con Uruha no fue culpa tuya.

—Lo fue —respondió Aoi con rabia en la voz. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de Sugizo. Necesitaba estar solo con sus pensamientos

Keiko estaba sentada sobre su silla dorada, aquella que había sido heredada de su madre Nadeshiko hace algunos años. Habían transcurrido casi 14 años desde que ella muriera en una batalla librada en contra de los hombres del Reino de Plata que vivían al otro lado de sus fronteras.

Ellos, sabiendo que un gran número de hombres escapaban de la Ciudad de los Esclavos para refugiarse bajo el manto de las tierras libres, comenzaron un ataque en contra de los Salvajes, llamándoles herejes por aceptar a los hombres que fingieron creer en la Reina de la Paz solamente para sobrevivir.

Nadeshiko había sido una mujer fuerte y valiente, la guerrera más poderosa que las chikaras habían tenido alguna vez. Enamorada de Kaoru, se comprometió con él y se casaron semanas después. Tuvieron a su única hija, Keiko, quien desde pequeña creció bajo el mismo entrenamiento que sus padres.

Luego del nacimiento de Keiko, Kaoru fue nombrado como Jefe de Nultukoz y todos los salvajes, mientras Nadeshiko se mantuvo a su lado, siendo llamada Reina de los Salvajes. Años después, cuando la guerra contra los falsos reyes comenzó, ambos lideraron a sus ejércitos para defender sus tierras. Fue una batalla corta, pero no por ello poco sangrienta. Miles de hombres en el bando de los salvajes cayeron defendiendo su libertad, llevándose con ellos gran honor.

Un tratado de paz entre el Reino de Plata y los Salvajes terminó con aquella guerra. Dicho tratado se acordó días después del asesinato de Nadeshiko.

Keiko aún recordaba aquella noche, tenía ya seis años de edad. Se mantuvo escondida en la carpa de su madre, esperando que alguien llegara por ella y la llevara a un lugar más seguro. Los choques de espadas se escuchaban cerca y las sombras de la batalla reflejaban la muerte por todas partes.

Pronto, alguien entró a la carpa. Era un hombre corpulento con una armadura blanca manchada con tierra y sangre. Llevaba su espada desenvainada llena de un rojo oscuro y espeso. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa enferma, sedienta de más sangre. Keiko temblaba oculta detrás de una cortina dorada, lloraba pensando que pronto la encontraría aquel hombre enemigo.

Fue entonces que escuchó a un caballo relinchar y la carpa se abrió una vez más, dejando al descubierto a Nadeshiko. Sus mejillas blancas y siempre adornadas con el color dorado que representaba a su tribu, estaban ahora untadas en suciedad y sangre seca, mientras sus ojos brillaban con irá al descubrir a aquel hombre. Alrededor de su cabeza sostenía la cuerda de plata que siempre llevaba consigo. Aquella era el regalo que Kaoru le había otorgado el día de su compromiso.

—Así que eres tú la Reina de los asquerosos salvajes —dijo el caballero de la armadura blanca, sonriendo como un monstruo—. Me han mandado por ti.

Nadeshiko no respondió nada, buscaba discretamente a Keiko con la mirada.

—Te asesinaré —espetó aquel hombre y se balanceó contra la mujer.

Ella esquivó el golpe con facilidad, blandiendo su espada y golpeando con fuerza a su oponente. Como siempre, se mantuvo fría y firme durante la batalla, sin una sola pizca de miedo, impidiendo que en algún momento su mirada permitiera se escapara algún sentimiento. Los años la habían ayudado a mantenerse fuerte durante cualquier pelea, convirtiéndola en la mujer más peligrosa y fuerte de su tribu y de todos los salvajes.

Mientras Keiko lloraba en silencio, sintió que la cortina en la que se había refugiado cedía y se rompía por su peso, dejándola a ella caer al suelo. En ese momento, Nadeshiko giró para mirarla con preocupación, y en ese instante, la espada del caballero contra el que se enfrentaba se enterró en su vientre.

Aún con los años que habían pasado, Keiko tenía muy claro en su memoria el rostro de su madre en aquel momento, llena de dolor, pero, aun así, preocupada únicamente por su hija. Con la fuerza que aún mantenía, Nadeshiko levantó su espada y la enterró sobre el hombro de su contrincante, pero no consiguió más que un ligero quejido seguido de una risa.

Nadeshiko cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras un charco de sangre se expandía a su alrededor. Mantenía la mirada fija sobre su hija, quien sollozaba con fuerza ante el miedo. El hombre de la armadura blanca sonrió victorioso.

—Toshiya quiere que no olvides que tú tuviste la culpa de esto —gritó y blandió su espada frente a los ojos de la mujer moribunda—. Ahora dejaré que veas como asesino a tu hija.

Keiko gritó e intentó escapar, pero fue en vano. El hombre rápidamente la tomó por sus cortos cabellos castaños y levantó la espada. En ese momento, la carpa se abrió de nuevo y un hombre corrió hasta el caballero de blanco. Enterró el filo de su espada en la espalda del otro hombre con tanta fuerza que ésta cruzó su cuerpo hasta observarse la punta salir al otro lado. El caballero cayó al suelo y Keiko se soltó del fuerte agarre. Así alcanzó a distinguir a un hombre con traje azul y cabellera negra, su rostro había quedado empapado en sangre y él mismo estaba conmocionado ante la escena.

Keiko corrió hasta le cuerpo de su madre y se inclinó ante ella. Nadeshiko tenía las manos frías y de sus ojos se escurrían algunas lágrimas.

La carpa se abrió una vez más y el hombre desconocido giró hacia atrás para mirar a quien recién llegaba: Kaoru.

—Lo siento —dijo el caballero de la armadura azul—. Llegué demasiado tarde.

Kaoru, con la mirada desencajada y cubierta en incredulidad, tiró la espada que llevaba consigo en una mano y caminó despacio donde Nadeshiko. Se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de su amada y la tomó por las mejillas.

—Perdóname —susurró Kaoru, con la voz quebrada—. Por favor, no te vayas.

Nadeshiko respiraba con mucha dificultad, pero aun así le sonrió. Logró colocar su delgada mano sobre la mejilla de Kaoru. Él le dio un beso en los labios y recargó su frente con la de ella mientras algunas de sus lagrimas caían sobre el rostro de Nadeshiko.

Pronto, ella cerró los ojos y su pulso se detuvo por completo. Su cabeza se deslizó entre las manos de Kaoru y su larga cabellera negra adornó el suelo. Kaoru dio un grito de impotencia mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de escurrir por sus mejillas. Abrazaba y balanceaba con desesperación el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba como una última y desesperada forma de recuperarla.

Esa fue la única vez que Keiko vio a Kaoru llorar.

El sonido de la carpa abriéndose le hizo a Keiko alejarse de sus pensamientos y mirar hacia la entrada de sus aposentos. Una de las chicas que pertenecían a la tribu Chikara apareció.

—Un par de hombres la están buscando afuera —le dijo—. Dicen que necesitan hablar con usted.

Keiko mostró una de sus sonrisas características, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Recargó su codo sobre el soporte del brazo de la silla.

—Deja que entren —ordenó sin moverse de su posición.

La chikara salió de la carpa y segundos después, el hombre de la túnica negra y su sirviente entraron. Ruki le sonreía ampliamente.

—Mi padre les ordenó retirarse —dijo Keiko—. Creo que no están conscientes de que los matará por haberse quedado.

—Necesitaba hablar con usted, Princesa —respondió Ruki y dio un par de pasos al frente, sosteniéndose aún del brazo de su sirviente.

—Tienen la valentía suficiente para desobedecer a Kaoru siendo que eso los conducirá a una muerte segura. ¿Qué es lo quieren?

—Es sobre los planes en contra del Rey Kai —respondió Ruki sin apartar la mirada de la chica—. Necesitamos a sus ejércitos.

—Mi padre dijo que no apoya esa locura, nada lo hará cambiar de opinión. Mucho menos yo, si es lo que creen.

—El jefe Kaoru no quiso escucharme, pero el mal se aproxima. Por eso, más que nunca, debo permanecer en sus tierras para protegerlos de la invasión que están planeando Kai y sus hombres.

—No serían tan idiotas como para pretender atacar a nuestros pueblos de nuevo —Keiko se levantó de su silla y caminó con lentitud hasta quedar frente a frente al Ave Ciega—. Para ellos no es conveniente una guerra.

—No se guían por la conveniencia, sino por el odio. Es lo que los ha motivado todo este tiempo, todos estos años —hizo una pausa de pronto y agachó la cabeza—. No deseo que usted interceda por mí ante su padre, pero la necesito a usted de mi lado.

—Yo no creo una sola palabra de lo que tu estúpida religión dicta —Keiko caminó rodeando a Ruki—. Ningún hombre que se diga a sí mismo un Dios es de fiar.

—No me interesa que se una a una religión —Ruki volteó la cabeza para mirar a Keiko sobre su hombro—. No juzgo a la gente buena según crean en mí o no, lo hago con base a sus acciones e intenciones.

—¿Qué clase de Dios es tan imbécil? —Keiko se puso las manos en la cintura y sonrió una vez más—. No eres más que un charlatán, así que no me queda más que indicar que los asesinen a ambos.

—Usted quiere lo mismo que yo —Ruki dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente a la princesa y también le sonrió.

—Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero —respondió ella, desafiante.

—¿No quiere justicia en nombre de todos los caídos en una masacre sin sentido? —Inquirió Ruki—. Justicia en nombre de su madre.

Keiko dejo de sonreír y arrugó el entrecejo. Sacó una daga que tenía oculta entre su cinturón plateado y la colocó en el cuello de Ruki, amenazándolo.

—¡No vuelvas a hablar de ella! —Gruñó llena de rabia.

Reita dio un paso hasta ellos, tratando de proteger a Ruki, sin embargo, su amo lo detuvo haciendo un ademán

—Yo no soy su enemigo, Princesa —respondió sin perder la sonrisa—. Solo digo la verdad. Me bastó con ver un poco de su mente y su pasado para entenderla a la perfección. La rabia que alberga en contra de los hombres del otro lado de las fronteras puede llegar a cegarla, pero dentro siempre ha mantenido la convicción de ser mejor que ellos. Es capaz de distinguir entre el bien y el mal a la perfección, y eso, sumado a su fuerza física, es justo lo que necesito ahora.

Keiko se quedó observando a Ruki, respirando con agitación, amenazándole con la daga.

—Quiere ir por Toshiya, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de la chica se dilataron.

—Nunca le dije a nadie ese nombre —susurró—. ¿Así que puedes leer mi mente?

—Puedo leer toda su vida —Ruki tomó la mano de Keiko y ella lentamente alejó la daga—. Ese nombre ha retumbado en sus oídos durante tantos años, cuando ni siquiera sabe quién es.

—¿Pretendes chantajearme con esto? —Keiko se soltó del agarre de Ruki.

—No es esa mi intención, pero puedo ayudarle a calmar sus dudas —hizo una pausa y ordenó a Reita acercarse hasta él—. Toshiya es el hermano del Rey al otro lado de las fronteras. Reita, mi sirviente, trabajó para él durante un tiempo.

Keiko miró al rubio cubierto con la máscara negra. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un instante, sus pupilas adquirieron la forma de una estrella.

—Así que en realidad eres un monje de tres ojos —susurró ella—. ¿Cómo logró llegar hasta acá?

—La maldición que le pusieron lo convirtió en Bestia. Logró escapar y llegar a mí para pedir mi ayuda, sin embargo, no puedo deshacer la maldición debido a la forma en la cual fue hecha. Reita es un hombre de buen corazón a pesar de haber estado rodeado de la maldad, es por eso que acepté se quedara como mi sirviente.

—¿Y qué sabes de Toshiya? —Preguntó la joven y volvió a guardar su daga.

Reita miró a Ruki, pidiéndole permiso para hablar. El pelinegro simplemente asintió y el rubio comenzó.

—Cuando los sobrevivientes de la Guerra por la Paz comenzaron a escapar de la Ciudad de los Esclavos, lugar donde los confinaban los gobernantes al otro lado de la frontera, Toshiya mandó parte de su ejército a asesinar a todo aquel que los ayudara —dijo—. Entre aquellos que ayudaban a los refugiados, se encontraba tu madre.

Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos.

—Ella era demasiado lista y fuerte —continuó Reita—. La consideraban una rival demasiado poderosa y eso llamó la atención de Toshiya, quien en ese tiempo era gobernante de la Ciudad de los Osos. Finalmente, el gobernador Toshiya me llamó a mí para hacer un hechizo.

Keiko entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de hechizo? —Preguntó la chica.

—No era para ella, sino para él —respondió Reita—. Quería algo que le ayudara a dejar de lado su obsesión por esa mujer. Sin embargo, no pude hacer nada más, ni yo ni ningún otro Monje. Era imposible porque de alguna manera retorcida, él estaba enamorado de ella.

—¿Qué demonios? —Keiko se dio media vuelta, hablando con incredulidad.

—Toshiya le ofreció a Nadeshiko dejar de pelear contra los salvajes y evitar la guerra que se aproximaba, a cambio ella debía ir con él. Lógicamente, ella rechazó aquello, haciéndole enfurecer más.

—Inició una guerra por un capricho —sentenció Keiko, alzando la voz cada vez más—. ¡Mandó a matar a mi madre por un capricho! —Gritó y caminó hasta la mesa de las armas para patearla con furia.

—Lo lamento mucho, Princesa —dijo Reita y se inclinó ante ella.

Keiko se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ruki caminó cerca a Keiko y la tomó por la cintura, tratando de transmitirle algo de calma.

—Tú madre no merecía morir —susurró él, con gentileza—. No lo merecía, al igual que no lo merecía toda la gente inocente que cayó por culpa de una masacre sin sentido.

Keiko se alejó del toque de Ruki, mirándole con furia.

—Algo malo se acerca —dijo Ruki nuevamente—. Más gente morirá por culpa de los mismos hombres.

Keiko se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ellos están preparando un arma para la que ustedes no están preparados —continuó Ruki—. Si me marcho ahora, no podrán defenderse y más gente inocente morirá. No le pido que trate de convencer a sus ejércitos de atacar, solo déjenme quedarme para protegerlos de las armas que el Rey de la Guerra ha puesto en manos de los hombres.

Reita caminó hasta Ruki y le tomó por un brazo. Sin decir más, ambos hombres se inclinaron frente a Keiko y caminaron hacia la salida de la carpa.

La chica suspiró y dio media vuelta.

—Está bien —dijo—, quédense en el campamento. Pero antes, necesito saber algo más.

Ruki miró a la chica con un rostro de sorpresa, el cual pronto cambió una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, Princesa —dijo—, ¿qué desea saber?


	6. Reina Grace

_Necesitas de un Dios lo suficientemente grande para contener tu amor._

_Necesitas de un Dios lo suficientemente grande para llenar tu vacío._

Florence + the Machine, _Big God_

*******

Habían transcurrido ocho meses desde que el Conejo Oscuro comenzó su entrenamiento con el Lobo Azul. Durante ese tiempo, ambos hombres se enfrentaban en batallas que aumentaron en complejidad conforme el Conejo Oscuro aprendía con las técnicas de Aoi. El joven conejo era bueno para observar y copiar los movimientos de su maestro, así que en poco tiempo se volvió un oponente de gran resistencia incluso para Aoi.

Luego de largas semanas, la noticia del nacimiento del primogénito de los reyes llegó a oídos del reino entero, trayendo gran regocijo entre los pobladores. Por las calles y tabernas se escuchaba decir que el niño nacido era una creatura hermosa, con la piel morena como la de su padre y los ojos color avellana de su madre. Según lo que había escuchado Aoi de la boca de las damas y sirvientes que estuvieron cerca de aquel bebé, éste definitivamente había heredado algo _mágico_ de su madre, ya que la paz que la reina Grace transmitía se sentía con la misma fuerza desde la sonrisa de su hijo.

El pequeño príncipe sería presentado ante el reino en aquella celebración que meses atrás había comenzado a prepararse. En éste habría una pequeña justa organizada para darle la oportunidad a jóvenes guerreros de entrar al ejército. Tanto el Rey como la Reina estarían presentes en dichas batallas, para dar ahí mismo su bendición a los nuevos caballeros.

El Conejo Oscuro, tan nervioso como nunca antes, practicó durante largas horas la semana antes del torneo. Definitivamente tenía lo necesario para entrar al ejército. Aoi confiaba que lograría su cometido y obtendría su armadura blanca.

El tiempo llegó con rapidez. Cuando menos lo notaron, el día del campeonato estaba en puerta. Cientos de jóvenes prodigios con la espada estaban reunidos a las afueras de la plaza principal esperando a que llegara su turno de inscribir su nombre para el torneo. Con sus armaduras brillantes y yelmos impresionante, avanzaban entre las largas filas para anotar el nombre bajo el cual querían ser nombrados. Dicho nombre, en caso de ganar, sería el cual bendecirían los Reyes. Olvidarían así su apellido y vieja casa, para dedicar del todo su vida al reino.

A cada caballero se le concedía una cinta color azul o blanco. Esta debía colocarse en una zona que fuera visible, de tal manera que, mientras sucedía el combate, los Reyes pudieran observarla e identificar a los contrincantes.

El Conejo Oscuro, que había avanzado en aquella larga fila usando una vieja armadura que Aoi le había prestado, firmó la lista donde debía anotarse como “sin nombre”, tal cual Aoi le indicó debía hacer. Recibió una cinta color blanco, la cual amarró a uno de sus guardabrazos.

Lleno de nerviosismo, Aoi llegó a las gradas colocadas especialmente para los caballeros. A pesar de no estar en servicio aquella tarde, asistió al evento usando su brillante armadura azul. Amarrada a la cintura, llevaba enfundada la espada con colmillos de lobo que su aprendiz había hecho para él.

Estando en las gradas del gran coliseo, notó la llegada de alguien a su lado. Los cabellos rojizos del general Sugizo resaltaron a través de la luz del ardiente sol de aquella mañana.

—Aoi, qué alegría verte por aquí.

—Lo mismo digo, general —mencionó Aoi, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Supe que tenías un aprendiz —Sugizo recargó los codos sobre la grada, mirando la arena—. ¿Se presentará hoy?

—Así es. Se trata de un joven con mucho talento, estoy seguro que ganará su lugar.

—Ya lo veremos —respondió Sugizo con una sonrisa atenta.

Pronto, las campanas de la iglesia en el castillo sonaron con fuerza. Un par de trompetas entonaron una canción que anunciaba la llegada de los reyes. El alboroto entre los asistentes no se hizo esperar: se levantaron de sus asientos y entre gritos joviales se prepararon para la entrada de los regentes y su primogénito.

La caravana de los reyes entró por la arena del coliseo. Aoi se levantó del asiento y observó a lo lejos una carrosa blanca con dorado, sobre ella se hallaban sentados el Rey y la Reina. Ambos agitaban sus brazos saludando a los asistentes al evento. Sentado detrás de ellos, la dama favorita de la reina cargaba en brazos al pequeño hijo de los reyes.

Aquella mañana, la Reina vestía un largo vestido blanco con encajes dorados e incrustaciones de diamantes negros. Llevaba el rostro y la cabeza cubiertas con un velo dorado. Sus dedos, ocultos bajo guantes blancos se movían despacio saludando a la aglomeración que la veneraba después de largos meses sin que ella hiciera apariciones en público.

Al llegar a sus asientos, el Rey Kai ayudó a la Reina Grace a bajar de la carrosa que los había transportado, caminando con ella del brazo hasta la silla que les esperaba en un balcón lo suficientemente alto para que alcanzara ver la justa que se llevaría a cabo. El Rey, aún sosteniendo el brazo de la Reina Grace, hizo un ademán para que el pueblo quedara en silencio.

En segundos el bullicio ocasionado ante su llegada quedo callado. El Rey, sonriendo, levantó ambos brazos.

—Sean bienvenidos a este festejo —pronunció con voz fuerte—. El día de hoy, hemos venido gozosos a compartir con ustedes lo más sagrado en nuestra vida: el nacimiento de nuestro primogénito.

La multitud volvió a explotar en gritos de alabanza. Aoi se unió con poco ímpetu a los aplausos en las gradas, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el Rey y la Reina.

—Dicho esto —interrumpió el Rey Kai—, presentamos ante ustedes a nuestro hijo: el Príncipe Menjo.

La Reina Grace dio un paso al frente, cargando con ella a su hijo en brazos. El pequeño niño estaba despierto, viendo a la multitud con los ojos grandes idénticos a los de la reina. Los aplausos y gritos de felicidad no tardaron en aparecer. La Reina dio una ligera reverencia aún con el niño en brazos y, dando un paso hacia atrás, entregó nuevamente su hijo a una de sus damas.

—Sin más que agregar —volvió a hablar el Rey, con una resplandeciente sonrisa—, daremos inicio a la justa del día de hoy. Qué la Reina y los siete Dioses bendigan a los contendientes.

Los aplausos volvieron con ímpetu. El Rey y la Reina tomaron asiento en sus tronos y las trompetas comenzaron a entonar una tonada que indicaba el inicio de la contienda.

Aoi tomó asiento, mientras mantenía los ojos puestos sobre cada uno de los participantes que se presentaban ante los reyes. Ninguno exhibía su nombre, sino que se identificaban con el color del lazo que se les había concedido. De esta forma, los reyes eran capaces de identificarlos durante el combate y juzgarlos con total imparcialidad.

Los jóvenes interesados en entrar al ejército de plata combatieron bajo los rayos del sol. En algún punto, los reyes detenían la justa y escogían un hombre ganador, mientras que el perdedor se retiraba del campo de batalla con el casco puesto. El proclamado vencedor descubría su rostro, arrodillándose y dando a conocer el nombre bajo el que quería recibir la bendición de la Reina Grace.

Aoi permanecía atento, tratando de identificar a su aprendiz entre los jóvenes que combatían en la arena. Los rayos del medio día caían ardientes sobre su nuca, pero él apenas y lo notaba con la emoción del momento.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio aparecer. Reconoció de inmediato su vieja armadura y el caminar del Conejo Oscuro mientras andaba hasta la arena, con una vieja espada y una cinta blanca amarrada a uno de sus guardabrazos.

Al verlo, se inclinó hacia adelante y sin darse cuenta aferró una de sus manos a la empuñadora de su espada.

El general Sugizo notó el interés que Aoi mostraba, así que supo que estaba a punto de presenciar las grandes hazañas que el joven aprendiz del Lobo Azul había aprendido.

En la arena, ambos contrincantes se arrodillaron ante los reyes. Escucharon las reglas que el mediador de la batalla daba a cada uno de los prospectos de caballeros y posteriormente se dieron la mano como un saludo de honor.

El Conejo Oscuro sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba. Alcanzaba mirar los ojos claros de su contendiente debajo del yelmo, estos brillaban con total seguridad. El conejo levantó el rostro, buscando entre la multitud. No le costó demasiado encontrarse con la inconfundible armadura azul de Aoi, que lo miraba atentamente. Él lo había reconocido y estaba ansioso por verlo demostrar todo de lo que era capaz.

El sonido de la trompeta se escuchó y entonces la batalla comenzó.

El Conejo desenvainó su espada, al igual que su contrincante. El caballero a su frente fue quien se mostró decidido a atacar primero. El joven albino logró detener el golpe de la espada con facilidad, pero bastó con ello para reconocer la fuerza que el otro hombre poseía. Rápidamente su oponente alejó su espada, dando tiempo a que el conejo aprovechara para atacar y golpear con fuerza. El otro joven detuvo el arma con facilidad, como si el golpe que el conejo dio hubiera sido nada. Movió hábilmente su espada, cambiándola de mano y sorprendiendo al joven albino con un ataque que apenas alcanzó a detener.

Sin duda, era un oponente de gran resistencia.

Así, ambos hombres se mantuvieron golpeando sus espadas sin ceder ante el vigor del otro. El público en el coliseo se emocionaba al observar cómo la batalla se extendía y volvía más intensa conforme los segundos pasaban.

El conejo apuntaba con fuerza, atestando ataques que Aoi le había mostrado. Se esforzaba en mantener la mirada fría para impedir que su oponente leyera sus movimientos. El otro hombre era fuerte y muy rápido, pero el Conejo mantenía técnicas pulcras que lo ayudaban a defenderse y moverse con destreza.

De pronto, el Conejo Oscuro fue consciente del sonido acalorado a su alrededor, así como una luz en los ojos de su contrincante. Supo entonces leer su pensamiento, tal como Aoi le enseñó. El joven intentaba golpearle con la espada sobre su pierna derecha para hacerlo caer. El conejo colocó la punta de la espada sobre el suelo, evitando que el golpe de su oponente llegara a lastimarlo. Sin embargo, el equilibrio del otro hombre se perdió, provocándole una caída. El grito del mediador se escuchó por todo el coliseo.

El público estalló en gritos de emoción y Aoi se levantó de su asiento para mirar la situación con preocupación.

Sugizo se levantó a su lado y lo tocó en el hombro.

—Tienes razón, es bastante bueno —le dijo con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Aoi latió con más fuerza, mientras sentía cómo sus sientes palpitaban ante la emoción.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que finalmente el hombre que llevaba la cinta azul se levantó del suelo, empuñando su arma y dando a entender que seguiría en la batalla. Nuevamente la trompeta rompió el sonido del público y ambos hombres volvieron a chocar sus espadas.

Aoi miró hacia el palco en que los reyes se encontraban. La Rey Kai estaba inclinado escuchando las palabras que la Reina Grace profería detrás del velo dorado que cubría su rostro. Entonces el Rey Kai alzó una de sus manos, deteniendo de esa manera la batalla. Ya tenían un ganador.

Una trompeta sonó e hizo a los competidores y espectadores prestar atención a sus regentes.

Los jóvenes en la arena guardaron sus espadas en las fundas que llevaban amarradas a su cintura y giraron juntos para escuchar el veredicto de los reyes.

Aoi tragó saliva, aún mantenía una de sus manos empuñando el arma que su aprendiz le había regalado.

—Es un honor poder decir que ambos lo han hecho bastante bien —dijo el rey Kai, sin levantarse de su asiento y mostrando una animada sonrisa—. Sin lugar a duda esta ha sido la batalla más emocionante que hemos presenciado este día. Los dos han demostrado grandes habilidades. Y es por ello, que hemos tomado una importante decisión.

El público quedó en completo silencio.

—Ambos caballeros han ganado esta batalla —espetó el rey—. Ambos serán bendecidos por la Reina.

De inmediato, el público estalló en júbilo. El corazón de Aoi dejó de latir con fuerza, permitiéndole suspirar tranquilo mientras observa a su aprendiz llenó de orgullo ante la noticia.

El Conejo Oscuro y su contrincante fueron llamados para acercarse hacia los reyes para recibir la bendición de la Reina Grace. El hombre con la cinta azul fue el primero en quitarse el yelmo, dejando al descubierto su cabello negro sujetado en una coleta. Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza ante los soberanos y posteriormente a su contrincante, mostrándole una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Fue el turno del conejo para quitarse el casco. Lo hizo despacio, dejando que sus cabellos plateados cayeran ante la vista de todos los presentes. Hubo un corto período de silencio y desconcierto, pero fueron sustituidas de inmediato por gritos de felicitación cuando el joven albino se inclinó ante los reyes y el hombre que había sido su oponente en la arena.

—Ahora, los ganadores se presentarán ante los reyes —informó la voz de uno de los caballeros de armadura blanca.

Ambos hombres se arrodillaron ante los reyes. El primero en hablar, fue el joven pelinegro:

—Mi nombre es Miyavi —dijo—. He venido desde la Ciudad del Mar. Es un honor para mí estar ante ustedes.

El Conejo oscuro se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose algo abrumado ante la situación.

—Yo he venido desde la tierra de los esclavos —pronunció, dejando una pequeña pausa en la cual escuchó murmullos en las gradas—. No tengo un nombre, y debido a esto es que me atrevo a hacer una petición a la Reina —levantó la cabeza y, con toda la seguridad que reunió, miró directamente a los ojos de Grace—. Deseo que sea usted quien elija un nombre para mí.

El desconcierto entre la gente se volvió a hacer presente.

El Conejo Oscuro mantuvo la mirada firme. El Rey Kai sonrió al darse cuenta del alboroto y miró a Grace para escuchar cuál era su decisión, sin embargo, ella permanecía con los ojos clavados sobre los ojos plateados del hombre albino frente a ella.

Grace, sin apartar en ningún instante los ojos del chico, levantó una de sus enguantadas manos, provocando que todo quedara en pulcro silencio.

La Reina asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y el Rey Kai, sonriente, habló:

—Muy bien —le dijo al joven conejo—, puedes subir aquí.

El Conejo Oscuro, sintiendo una oleada de calidez y emoción en su pecho, se levantó del suelo y suspiró con fuerza. Con el yelmo aún guardado entre el hueco de su brazo y sintiendo las piernas temblorosas, avanzó hasta el palco de los reyes. Todo a su alrededor se mantenía en completo silencio mientras él sentía que flotaba entre la nube de calma mágica que se desprendía de la Reina Grace.

Cuando estuvo frente a ellos, se arrodilló ante Grace, quien se mantuvo sentada sobre su asiento de oro todo el tiempo. Ella lo tocó en el hombro con sus alargados dedos aterciopelados, haciendo que el joven de la mirada plateada la viera directamente a los ojos. Estos eran profundos y brillaban de una forma singular.

_La Reina tenía oro y plata en el rostro cuando susurró un nombre._

Aoi se mantuvo atento observando a su aprendiz en el balcón. Lo vio levantarse, dar una reverencia más ante los reyes y bajar para posicionarse donde se encontraba anteriormente. Antes de volver a arrodillarse, volteó a mirar a Aoi entre el público, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a la que Aoi respondió con otra igual de brillante.

—He venido desde la Ciudad de los Esclavos a presentarme ante ustedes —dijo—. Mi nombre es Uruha, y es para mí el más grande honor servirles.

Nuevamente los aplausos llenaron el coliseo, gritos de aprobación y palabras de satisfacción se esparcieron por el aire, mientras Aoi permaneció atento a la felicidad de su aprendiz, sintiendo una calidez en el pecho.

La Reina Grace levantó una de sus manos y dibujó en el aire un símbolo que significaba su bendición.

—Miyavi, Uruha —habló el Rey Kai—, sean bienvenidos al Ejército de Plata. Tienen la bendición de la Reina Grace y los siete Dioses.

*******

El aire fresco de la mañana se colaba por los ventanales del edificio principal en el Castillo de Plata mientras el consejero Uruha los recorría. Con la mirada alta, caminaba dirigiéndose hacia la cámara donde el Rey recibía a sus visitantes. Habían sido informados que aquella tarde el hermano del Rey, Sir Toshiya, arribaría junto con su caravana.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, el consejero Uruha fue llamado ante el rey para arreglar asuntos muy distintos a los de aquella llegada.

Mientras caminaba solemnemente entre ajetreados sirvientes y damas, su mirada chocó justo sobre los ojos oscuros de un hombre frente a él. Llevaba su ondulado cabello rubio suelto cuan largo era, así como una sonrisa en sus gruesos labios. Lucía con orgullo su brillante armadura en color rojo; en el pecho, la silueta de un lobo rojo aullando.

—Consejero Uruha —mencionó aquel hombre estando a escasos centímetros de él y dio una larga reverencia—. Un placer verlo.

—El placer es mío, general Die —respondió Uruha apenas haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

—El Rey Kai me ha citado esta mañana ante él —continuó hablando el hombre del traje rojo—. ¿Acaso usted sabe algo al respecto?

—Será mejor que el mismo Rey sea quien le informe —contestó Uruha y extendió una de sus manos indicando el paso al general.

—Por favor, pase usted primero —dijo Die, inclinándose nuevamente.

Uruha, con ojos fríos, levantó el rostro e indicó a los guardianes que cuidaban la cámara del rey que abrieran para permitirles el paso. Los hombres, con los escarpes de sus blancas armaduras golpearon en el suelo para que el sirviente al otro lado de la puerta anunciara su llegada. Hecho esto, las puertas de la cámara se abrieron de par en par, dejando al descubierto la pálida habitación donde el trono de los reyes se alzaba.

Los sirvientes, alineados a ambos lados de la puerta, le dieron la bienvenida al consejero y al general. Al fondo del recinto, sentado en su trono, el Rey Kai ya esperaba por ellos. Llevaba una capa roja sobre los hombros y la corona de plata puesta sobre la cabeza.

Uruha caminó dentro de la cámara y detrás suyo el general Die. Ambos se acercaron hasta el trono del Rey Kai y, al mismo tiempo, se arrodillaron ante él.

—Pueden retirarse —dijo el Rey Kai a los sirvientes. Estos se inclinaron ante él y desaparecieron por la puerta por donde instantes atrás habían entrado los invitados del Rey.

Uruha dio un par de pasos hacia el trono, ocupando su lugar a un lado del asiento del Rey Kai. Desde ahí, observó al general Die sonriendo.

—Majestad —dijo el lobo de armadura roja y volvió a inclinarse, colocándose una mano sobre el pecho—. Gracias por haberme llamado. Dígame, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

—General Die —dijo Kai y recargó la espalda sobre su respaldo plateado—, como bien sabe, en últimos días el Gobernador de la Ciudad de los Osos ha registrado avistamientos sospechosos en la frontera con los Salvajes. Lo he llamado ante mí porque requiero que organice y movilice a un grupo en dirección a la frontera para investigar qué sucede.

Die abrió los ojos con clara sorpresa.

—¿Es que acaso estamos en peligro de enfrentarnos en una nueva guerra? —Inquirió, con intranquilidad.

—No estamos seguros aún —respondió el Rey—, es por eso que hemos decidido mandar nuestras tropas y, si es que hay alguna amenaza, terminar con ella antes de que se extienda.

Uruha miró con preocupación al Rey.

—Entiendo —dijo Die, recuperando la seguridad de antes—. Dígame entonces, ¿cuál es el número de hombres que me es permitido llevar para realizar esta tarea?

—Dejaré eso en su criterio, general —respondió el Rey.

—Majestad —interrumpió Uruha—, permítame reiterar que en este momento una movilización grande puede provocar malos entendidos con los Salvajes. Si ellos consideran esto una violación al acuerdo de paz que tenemos con ellos, iniciaremos con una guerra para la que el reino no está preparado.

El Rey miró a Uruha con seriedad. El consejero, sin embargo, continuó sin inmutarse:

—Permítame ir con ellos y tratar de solucionar esto de una forma pacífica. Mándeme a mí como su representación ante el jefe de los Salvajes.

El silencio en la sala continuó. Uruha se mantuvo con la mirada firme ante el Rey.

—Consejero —dijo Kai—, me parece que ya habíamos mantenido una conversación similar hace unos días. Le he dicho que usted no partirá con las tropas y no se presentará ante ningún salvaje. Será el general Die el encargado de solucionar esto de la manera que mejor le parezca.

—Majestad… —intentó decir Uruha.

—He tomado una decisión, ¿entendió? —Interrumpió Kai, alzando un poco la voz.

El consejero Uruha entonces agachó la cabeza y asintió en silencio.

—Muy bien, general —dijo Kai y se dirigió nuevamente al caballero de armadura roja—. Quiero que los hombres estén listos esta misma noche para que puedan partir mañana en la mañana.

—Por supuesto, majestad —respondió Die e hizo una reverencia.

Se oyó entonces el golpe de los escarpes de un soldado al otro lado de la puerta. Los tres hombres presentes en la sala levantaron el rostro y observaron hacia la puerta, que se abría lentamente. Un sirviente de traje blanco se inclinó y habló.

—Ante ustedes se presenta su Majestad, La Reina Grace.

Un particular aroma a rosas se hizo presente en el instante en el que una mujer de largo vestido blanco entró a la sala. Al caminar, sus tacones provocaron un sonido hueco sobre la madera mientras ella arrastraba su falda adornada con flores doradas y negras. Una larga capa blanca cubría sus hombros, en su espalda resplandecía la figura de un corazón dorado. La mujer tenía las manos enguantadas en seda plateada, donde lucía anillos con piedras preciosas. Llevaba un turbante blanco, y sobre este, alta e imponente, había una enorme y pesada corona de plata.

Y su rostro, el rostro más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra, cubierto como siempre detrás de una máscara blanca adornada con trazos de flores negras, solo dejando ver sus brillantes ojos avellana.

El consejero Uruha y el general Die de inmediato se arrodillaron ante la gloriosa Reina de la Paz, permaneciendo en tal posición hasta que la reina se plantó frente al trono de Kai.

—Mi Reina —dijo Kai, levantándose de su trono y caminando a tomar una de las enguantadas manos de Grace, depositando un beso sobre esta—. Hace mucho tiempo no la veía venir a esta cámara. Estoy lleno en gozo de tenerla nuevamente conmigo.

Los brillantes ojos de la reina permanecieron puestos justos sobre los ojos claros de su amado rey.

—La Reina Grace ha venido esta mañana a solicitar un favor, majestad —habló una suave voz.

Kai desvió un poco la mirada, igual que el consejero y el general, para observar a la dama favorita de la reina.

Era joven, tenía la piel blanca como nieve y los cabellos más oscuros que la noche; sus ojos eran un par de esmeraldas relucientes. En la cabeza llevaba una cadena que caía justo sobre su frente, mostrando un dije en color oro que simbolizaba una espada con un mango de flores. La dama llevaba un delgado vestido rosa con mangas traslucidas y un talle largo adornado con flores bordadas. Su nombre era Hikaru, era la única nieta de la gobernadora Yuki e hija del difunto gobernado Amano. Dese que era tan solo una bebé de brazos fue criada en la corte y, a la muerte de la anterior dama principal de Grace, ella ocupó su lugar, convirtiéndose en la mujer más allegada a la Reina.

—Ya veo —respondió el Rey, volviendo la vista a su Reina—. Pídame lo que sea, sus deseos son órdenes.

—La Reina ha solicitado que se envíe a alguien de confianza al Santuario Sanme, donde residen los Monjes de tres ojos —volvió a hablar Hikaru—. Quiere que alguien entre a la cascada sagrada oculta bajo la montaña y traiga para ella un poco de aquellas aguas sagradas.

El Rey Kai dio la media vuelta y caminó de vuelta al trono, dispuesto a sentarse.

—Es una suerte, mi Reina —dijo y miró a Grace de nuevo—. Justo ahora hemos acordado mandar una tropa con el general Die en dirección a la frontera, harán una parada en la Ciudad de los Osos, así que no será problema alguno que uno de nuestros caballeros se desvíe y vaya al Santuario Sanme en busca de lo que ha pedido.

—Majestad, la Reina Grace ha sido clara en la persona que desea mandar —dijo Hikaru con voz delicada—. La Reina quiere que sea el consejero Uruha quien realice esta tarea.

Uruha levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirar directamente a la Reina. Ella le devolvía una mirada altiva desde sus intensos ojos brillantes asomándose en aquella máscara blanca que cubría su rostro, haciendo que el corazón de Uruha se acelerara. Recordó entonces la primera vez que la vio, cuando el tiempo se detuvo y ella le concedió un nombre, tal cual había querido siempre.

—Eso es imposible —habló el Rey, atrayendo la mirada de la reina Grace ante él—. El consejero Uruha ya no cumple un rol como caballero del reino, no podemos mandar a uno de nuestros hombres más importantes a cumplir con una tarea tan peligrosa.

—La Reina está consciente de eso —dijo Hikaru, sin inmutarse—. Pero como he dicho antes, ha sido muy precisa al pedir que esta tarea quede a cargo del consejero Uruha. Es el único hombre en quien confiaría algo tan importante.

—El general Die es uno de nuestros hombres de mayor confianza —dijo Kai. Para este punto, su rostro se había vuelto rojo ante una cólera que trataba de disimular—, él puede hacerse cargo.

La Reina Grace resopló con fuerza y el Rey la miró por un instante, azorado. Luego de unos segundos, simplemente agachó la cabeza.

—Considero un honor que me elija a mí para esta tarea —interrumpió Uruha y llamó la atención de todos los presentes—. Mi Reina, le prometo que traeré conmigo su deseo.

La Reina asintió, concedió una breve mirada al Rey Kai y dio la media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta de salida, yéndose tan silenciosa y pulcra como cuando entró. Hikaru, detrás de ella, hizo una breve reverencia al rey Kai y acompañó a la Reina Grace.

La respiración de rey Kai entonces se volvió agitada. Uruha lo miró y descubrió que, entre sus ojos brillaba la rabia.

—Salgan de aquí —espetó con voz áspera.

Uruha asintió en automático. Hizo una reverencia ante el rey y, junto al general Die, caminó hacia la salida. Los guardias cerraron la puerta tras de ellos, dejando al Rey Kai completamente solo.

—Fue una situación un tanto desagradable, ¿no lo cree? —Dijo Die a Uruha, caminando a su lado por el pasillo del gran corredor.

El consejero detuvo su andar, mirando con furia al hombre que le acompañaba.

—Usted no tiene posición alguna para comentar absolutamente lo que acaba de presenciar, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto, consejero —dijo Die, con una cínica sonrisa—. Usted sabe que yo sería incapaz de comentar algo al respecto.

Uruha se mantuvo en silencio y notó las intenciones del general.

—Pero incluso si yo guardo silencio —continuó Die—, en el palacio correrán susurros hablando del porqué la Reina insistió tanto en que usted se aleje del castillo por unos días.

—¿Qué está tratando de insinuar? —Inquirió Uruha, encolerizado.

—No trato de insinuar nada, solo le recuerdo que hay un rumor por todo el reino y con eso las habladurías aumentarán. —Die amplió la sonrisa—. Pero mencionarlo ante usted ahora sería algo bastante vergonzoso.

Uruha dio un paso adelante, enfrentando a Die.

—Recuerde bien su lugar, general —espetó—. Con una sola palabra mía puedo hacer no solo que le destituyan de su cargo, sino también que lo arrojen por el acantilado con una flecha clavada en la garganta.

Die también dio un paso más para acercarse a Uruha, mirándolo retadoramente.

—Eso no lo dudo ni un poco, consejero —dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa desafiante de antes.

De pronto, algo llamó la atención del general desde el patio principal, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa.

—Parece ser que han llegado —mencionó.

Uruha desvió los ojos hacia el mismo punto que Die veía. Observó entonces una carrosa de oro detenida en el patio. El carrero abría la puerta, ayudando a descender a una joven pelinegra con un vestido gris de anchas mangas blancas. Junto a ella, un hombre alto y de cabellos negros largos hasta el hombro apareció. Descendió de la carrosa, mirando en derredor con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Al rey Kai le alegrara saber que su hermano Toshiya ha llegado —habló el general Die, llamando la atención de Uruha—. Consejero, me retiro para organizar mis tropas. Recuerde que partiremos por la mañana.

Uruha no reaccionó ante las palabras del general.

—Yo también estoy interesado en saber qué ha traído Sir Toshiya consigo —dijo Die acercándose a su oído—. Con su permiso.

Uruha observó al general Die alejarse, ondeando su largo cabello rubio. Una punzada de rabia volvió a él al mirarlo marchar, así que giró la vista al ventanal y se concentró en la carrosa y los recién llegados.

Vio entonces al tercer invitado del Rey: era un hombre de corta estatura, con túnica roja y la cabeza calva. En la frente, un símbolo rojo lo identificaba como un monje de tres ojos.

_Qué ha traído Sir Toshiya consigo._

La mirada de Sir Toshiya se alzó y, viéndole desde el patio, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, seguida de una leve inclinación de cabeza dedicada al consejero.

Uruha se alejó de la ventana, sintiendo un estremecimiento que no podía explicar.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.


End file.
